Sonny With A Chance of More Fake Dating
by Little Miss Julia Sunshine
Summary: Chad has a 'slip' and says he's dating Sonny in an interview. After a meeting with Mr. Condor, they start fake dating. But the line between fake and real starts to blur... Channy, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my admition for Dancing on Rainbows challenge. It also happens to be my first multi-chapter fic. Hope you all like it. Here's the challenge;**

""**Un-Cliché the Clichés!"**

**You're challenge is to take one of the following clichés among the SWAC stories and make it unique and enjoyable to read!**

**OPTION ONE: Sonny/Chad has to ask Chad/Sonny on another "fake/ date""**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Morning America and I don't' own Sonny With a Chance, but it's all in the world domination plans….*Cues evil laughter***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's POV

"It is my pleasure to introduce, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I was ushered hastily into the bright lights and applause of Good Morning America's stage. I smiled and waved, soaking the attention up, and sat down next to Diane Sawyer.

"Chad, we are so happy to have you on our show"

"Well, I'm so happy to be here." I answered.

"Chad here is going on his fourth season of Mackenzie Falls as…"

I tuned her out as she rambled on about my show. I've heard it a million times. I wonder if Sonny is watching. I rubbed it in her face that I would be on Good Morning America, but I don't know if she'd actually watch. Not that I care or anything….

Okay. I do care. But it's only my stupid male hormones talking. Why does that girl have to be so cute?

"So I hear you are dating a certain co-star of yours."

I tuned back in at the exact right time. I knew there were rumors of Portlyn and I dating. It made me feel a little bit sick thinking about it. But I kept my heart throb smile up for the camera.

"No, me and Portlyn are just good friends." I answered the expected response.

"Oh! Sure you are!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you tell me about the first time you knew you loved her?"

Well, if she wants a story, I guess I'll have to give her a story. It wont kill me and Portlyn to fake date for a few weeks, it might even boost ratings.

"Well, it was probably the first time I made Sonny laugh. After that, I just wanted to make her laugh some more. I think that's probably when I found out I was in love."

I looked around the silent studio. Diane's jaw had literally dropped. I didn't think it was that shocking. And a laugh isn't racy. What's everyone's problem?

"Sonny?" Diane finally asked.

Oh, crap, crap, crap! I suddenly really hope Sonny isn't watching!

"Did I say Sonny?" I asked dryly, my smile frozen in place.

"You did!" Diane squealed, suddenly very happy. "Could this be the Sonny Monroe from So Random! that you share a studio with?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and Sonny have been dating for a while now."

Did that just come out of my mouth? Why would I say that?!?!

"How very interesting. So when did you two first meet?"

I told the story animatedly, and earned aw's from the audience. All I wanted to do was kill myself. How could I have said that. I almost collapsed with relief when Diane said,

"It looks like our time with Chad is up. When we come back-"

I tuned the rest out. Finally, the camera was off.

Diane smirked and turned to me, "Great job, thanks."

"You're welcome." I managed to croak out.

"Here's some advice kid. Sonny seems like a really nice girl, so drop the bad-boy act."

I nodded numbly and made a break for my car. I drove slowly to Condor Studio. I was half hoping Sonny didn't watch the interview. I value my life, and I don't want Sonny to end it early.

But I also knew that Sonny would find out eventually. It would be all over magazines and celebrity TV soon. So if Sonny didn't watch, I'd have to tell her. And the problem goes back to her murdering me.

As afraid for my life as I was, I was even more worried about something else. What if she asks why I said that? I don't even know! Why would I say Sonny Monroe was my girlfriend?

Well, I guess there is only one answer. It was my stupid male hormones acting up.

I pulled up to the studio. I know that they were expecting him back at the Falls, but he'd have to talk to Sonny first. So he walked into there stage and asked the mail guy (Jake? Jay? John? Oh, who cares what his name is!) where they were, then walked to the props room.

I stood just outside the open door and watched as they messed around. Well, they were coming up with ideas for skits, but they were funny to watch.

Sonny was walking around bawlking like a chicken, and looking extremely hot while doing so. I smoothed my genuine smile into a smirk and entered the room. All eyes turned to glare at me.

"What do you want Chad Dylan Pooper?" Nico asked.

"Ya! What do you want Chip DRAMA pants?" Grady mimicked.

"Are you all done calling me names?"

"Maybe, for now." Nico shrugged.

"Can I borrow Sonny for a second?"

"That depends-" Grady started.

"Let me rephrase myself," I interrupted, "I'm borrowing Sonny for a second."

Sonny frowned but followed me.

"What do _you _want, Chad?" she asked once we were out in the halls. She crossed her arms.

"Did you watch Good Morning America, Sonny?"

"No, my stupid, PMSing alarm made me late, not that I would have watched it anyway."

"Sonny, I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to kill me."

"What?" she asked, her voice going a little high with nervousness.

"Promise you wont hit me."

"I promise, now what?"

"We're going to have to fake date again."

"_WHY?"_

"Because I may have said we were dating on Good Morning America." I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling to start. After a second of silence, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's a good one Chad! You almost had me for a second!"

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to question this girls sanity.

"So is this on some sort of prank show, or a random joke?" She asked between giggles, and studied my tie closely, as if looking for a camera.

This girl may have my hormones running wild, but she was completely, and utterly insane. I somehow managed to forget that while cute, she is still a random.

"Whatever Sonny, you'll believe me soon enough."

I left the giggling girl to go face the wrath of my cast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was difficult. I tried to do scenes, but I kept slipping up, because I was wondering when Sonny was going to come barging in yelling. And it didn't help that my cast mates were glaring at me, still annoyed that I said I was dating the enemy.

In the middle of a scene with Chloe, Mackenzie's love interest, I heard Sonny's voice screech,

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

I wasn't surprised.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope it was good. I haven't watched Good Morning America in a while, so sorry if I made any mistakes with it.**

**I really want reviews on this. My goal in ten a chapter. So I have a deal. You don't have to explain anything, just give me a grade like in school. A-F. **

**Sorry I'm making my author notes so long. It won't be like that in the other chapters. Oh! And if I get reviews, I'll update every day. So don't kill me for any cliffys please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SO much for the reviews. You guys rock!**

**I realized I had forgotten to say something earlier. Chad and Sonny might be a little OOC. I have a good reason for it. I'm trying to make them realistic. Honestly, Disney doesn't do teenagers justice. And I don't particularly want to censor teenagers….**

**So without further adue, the story. Oh, no. I need a disclaimer. Well, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Minion?**

**Yes, Master?**

**Have the world domination plans worked yet?**

**No, Master.**

**So I don't own anything?**

**No, Master.**

**Sigh….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

I can't say I woke up in a good mood, because I didn't.

I couldn't get Chad's words out of my head. They kept me up all night and haunted me in my dreams! It was one of the weirdest pranks that guy had ever played on me, and it was messing with my….

With my what? Hormones? Maybe. I can't deny that I'm attracted to that jerk throb. I think I'll call it a crush. A stupid, meaningless crush that I never plan to act on.

Yes, that works.

But either way, when I got to the studio, I was sleep-deprived and cranky. So you can only imagine what I wanted to do when the second I walked into my dressing room Tawni started screeching at me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!"

"Tawni, calm down. What did I do?"

"You know EXACTLY what you did you, you….MRS. CHIP DRAMA PANTS!!!!"

I laughed at her words, until the meaning sunk in.

"Wait…why do you think I'm dating that jerk throb?"

She threw something at me and I caught it. It was a copy of today's Tween Weekly. And my face was on the cover next to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. The captions read, "Channy?"

I did the only logical thing at the moment. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ouch! You're hurting my ears!" Tawni whined.

Nico and Grady showed up at our door.

"What's with the screaming?" Nico asked.

I wordlessly handed him the magazine.

"WHAT?!?! How could you date Pooper?!?" Grady asked, incredulous.

"I'm NOT!" I said, my voice raising in frustration.

"According to Chad, you are," Nico said, actually reading the article.

"Give me." I said, grabbing at the magazine.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Sonny have been dating for a while now."

The one quote caught my eye.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Going to make out with your _boyfriend?_" Tawni asked with distaste.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm going to yell at him for lying."

"Pinky promise he's not your boyfriend?" Grady asked.

I sighed and grabbed his pinky.

"Pinky promise, and I'll be back soon."

I stormed onto the Falls set. Surprisingly, I wasn't on the banned list.

I spotted the jerk throb shooting a scene. I didn't particularly care at the moment.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!"

Oops. I screamed that a little louder than I meant too, but he deserved it!

He looked at me warily, and asked the director for a break, which the director readily agreed to.

He shuffled over to me, and I swear I saw fear in his eyes.

Chads POV

Man, that girl has me _terrified _right now. I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"What is this?" She spit through her teeth, holding up a magazine with our faces on it.

"Channy?" I smirked, "I thought they'd come up with something better for the new IT couple. Channy sounds like an infectious disease."

So my joke was pathetic. But hopefully it might make her a little less prone to kill me.

"This. Is. Serious." She said each word carefully, as if it was taking considerable effort not to punch me. I decided to make it easier on her.

"I tried to tell you yesterday Sonny."

"I thought you were joking!!!!"

"Does this look like I was joking?" I pointed to the magazine.

"Why would you DO this?!?!" She scream-whispered.

"Look Sonny, I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't."

"Then why did you?"

Crap. She did not ask the one question I couldn't answer.

"Look, we can just break up. No problem."

"But why would you do this to me?"

Her lip quivered and her eyes were shiny. I felt really bad for hurting her. But I had to wonder why I had hurt her.

"Sonny, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I opened my arms for a hug. And CDC does NOT give hugs. She just glared at me until I lowered my arms.

"I'm not going to cry. I might kill you, but you are not worth tears."

I was about to counter, but the loud speaker came on.

"Would Sonny Monroe of So Random! and Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls report to Mr. Condors office immediately."

Our eyes widened in fear. You're only called to Mr. Condors office for one thing. And neither of us wanted to be fired.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Sonny and Chad be fired for there 'relationship'? Or does Mr. Condor want something else? Review and find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh-em-gee! Over twenty reviews for one chapter? You guys are amazing! I'm warning you. This chapter may be pushing T. Don't get excited, they don't kiss or anything. (Yet) But there is some twisted comedy in it that is a little sexually suggestive. I don't think it's near M, but you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Minion?**

**Yes, Master?**

**World domination plans?**

**In the works, Master.**

**Do I own anything yet?**

**No, master.**

**Sigh….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

I tried to look flippant when I turned to Sonny.

"Looks like the boss wants us."

"But why? What did we do?" Sonny was visibly paler.

"Nothing. He wouldn't fire us."

"He wouldn't?" She was so scared she looked almost childlike.

"Well, he wouldn't fire me. I'm the star of his top rating show. You on the other hand…"

Crap. Why'd I say that? I know she is absolutely irreplaceable to her show.

"Jerk." She spit at me.

"Random."

Why didn't I just apologize? I opened my mouth to, but my vocal cords had other ideas…

"We should get to his office before you get fired."

"UGH!" She tramped off.

"Uh, Sonny?" I said, chuckling.

"What?" she spat the words at me and tried to glare a hole in my head.

"Mr. Condors office is that way." I pointed in the opposite direction she was going.

She just rolled her eyes and moved in the other direction. I trailed behind her.

She stopped in front of his office and took a deep breath. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't. She would have just turned me away. And as tough as I act, my feelings get hurt easily. So instead I tried to prompt her to stop worrying and to just get it over with. I was being nice in my own Chad way.

"Planning on going in, Monroe?"

She sent me an icy glare and opened the door. I had to tell myself once again that neither of us were going to get fired. I took a deep breath and followed Sonny.

Mr. Condors chair was facing away from us towards the window, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Sonny, Chad. Please take a seat." he said in his normal stern voice.

We nervously sat down in the plush green chairs in front of his desk. He swiveled around to face us….beaming. Never in my five years at Condor Studio have I seen this man so much as smile. This beaming thing was strangely eerie. But it also meant we probably wouldn't be fired.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Mr. Condor exclaimed, still smiling.

"What?" Sonny asked, confused.

She could be so naïve sometimes. Why else would Mr. Condor be congratulating us? He obviously heard about my little slip up…

"Channy!" he exclaimed, then laughed a little at our celebrity name.

"Oh, that." she muttered.

"This could mean big things for Condor Studio. So far Channy is one of the most searched celebrity couple since Zanessa.! And it's only been one day! This will bring many viewers to your show."

I smirked. Sonny and I had been dating for one day and already we beat that jerk Zac Effron.

"But we were never-"

Oh, no! Sonny was going to ruin this! And I do NOT want to deal with a disappointed Mr. Condor. So I stepped on her foot to shut her up, then finished her sentence for her.

"-more in love than we are now!"

Sonny glared at me again. But I could tell she would go along with me.

"That's wonderful kids!"

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Sonny asked, faking a smile.

"Oh, not much. Just make sure you go on a few public dates and act lovey-dovey. I'm sure it wont be hard for you two. You're obviously in love."

I had to bite back a laugh. Love! Like I could ever love someone from Chuckle City!

"Of course we are!" I said, and grabbed Sonny's hand in my own.

Mr. Condor looked at us with disapproval.

"You kids are using protection, right?"

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered.

I looked over and saw Sonny's jaw had literally dropped.

"Protection. You're both smart kids. I know you know what I'm talking about. It's none of my business, but I wouldn't want my two favorite stars to get pregnant!"

I just stared and Sonny pointed wordlessly to the purity ring on her finger.

"Oh, I know you wear that silly thing. But, honestly Allison, I've been in the business for over thirty years! Those things don't mean anything!"

"Trust me, I wont get pregnant." she said dryly.

Mr. Condor gave us a look that told me he didn't trust us at all. He opened a drawer and shuffled through it until he grabbed something and threw it on my lap.

Condoms.

Sonny was blushing and looking at her lap.

"Take a few."

I really didn't want to. But he WAS my boss… I grabbed a few and shoved them in my pocket. I returned the box to Mr. Condor, trying not to think about why my boss would need a box of condoms in his office.

"Is that all you needed?" I asked politely.

"It is."

"Well, then me and Sonny should really get back to our shows. I'm sure they're missing us by now."

"Of course."

I had to practically drag Sonny out. She was still very embarrassed and very out of it. But as soon as the door closed behind us, she snapped back to herself.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Sonny whisper-screamed.

"Sonny-" I started.

"JERK!" She yelled, and sprinted towards her stage.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if I offended anyone, I don't know what came over me! Lol….but if I offended you review and tell me so I know not to put sexually suggestive stuff in it. Or, if you liked it or thought if was funny, review and tell me that. ****J In other words, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys weren't offended by last chapter. I'll keep that in mind… I'm going on a little mini-vacation with my mom tomorrow. So tomorrows chapter will be up REALLY early, and the next days will be up REALLY late...but they'll be there!**

**Disclaimer: Minion?**

**Do you need coffee again, Master?**

**Well, yes. But I was just checking on the world domination plans.**

**They're very nice, Master.**

**But how are they working out?**

**Very well, Master.**

**Do I own anything yet?**

**Not yet, Master.**

**Gr….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

I ran away from the stupid jerk throb. I was tired, cranky, annoyed, and mostly embarrassed. I could somewhat get why he would make it seem like we were dating. It pleased Mr. Condor, so telling him otherwise would make him mad. And Mr. Condor isn't a person you want mad. But why would he take the freakin condoms?

So he can use them with another girl. Probably his co-star, Portlyn. She's a pretty girl. Much prettier than me…

Great! Now I'm jealous! Of someone I'm not even going out with!

I looked up and found myself near the prop room. I made a left and entered it. Everyone was sitting around looking like they wanted to cry.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, immediately trying to act sunny for them.

"Our shows canceled!" Zora answered glumly from her sarcophagus.

"What!?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm too pretty to be out on the streets!" Tawni whined.

"Why is our show canceled?"

"We don't know, you're the one he called to his office." Grady said.

"At least Mackenzie Falls is canceled too." Nico added.

I let out a small giggle of relief.

"Sonny Monroe, what is so funny to you? I might wind up doing _Taco Bell_ commercials." Tawni said with much distaste.

"Our show isn't canceled."

"YES!" They cried out, happy.

"But I thought you went to Mr. Condors office?" Nico said.

"I did, but he was…happy."

"Impossible! About what?" Tawni said.

"That's what I thought. But he seemed to be happy about me and Chad dating…"

Everyone glared at me.

"Well, we're not dating Chad just said that because…well, because he's Chad."

"I guess we wont have to kill you if you're not really dating the creep." Tawni said.

"Thanks…I think."

"Sonny?" I heard a voice ask at the prop room door. I turned around and saw the one who started this mess.

Chad's POV

"Sonny?" I asked at the front of the prop door.

This will be my second time at So Random! in two days. I can't say I liked it, but it was this or risk my job.

"What?" she asked. Everyone seemed to glare at me, and it was getting old fast.

"Could I speak to you? In private?"

"Fine."

"Fine." I smirked. This was a game I could play.

"Good." Sonny answered, smiling a little at our old game.

"Good, now c'mon."

We walked a little down the hallway then stopped. Sonny crossed her arms and glared at me for the millionth time today. I have to say, she looks hot when she's pissed.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more," I lied. "But we have to do this."

"Only because you had to open your big fat mouth!"

"Sonny, listen, I didn't mean to."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't do this often, but I'm really sorry. I really am. So can we just get along? Please?"

"Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing, I never thought I'd see the day."

Neither did I.

"But I guess we can be friends. At least until this mess is over."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at five?"

"What?"

"Five? For our date?"

"What date, Cooper?"

"The one we'll have to go on. We're fake dating again, remember?"

Sonny sighed but nodded. She looked really sad. Why wasn't Sonny happy for our date?

"C'mon Monroe, any other girl in America would be thrilled to be going out on a date with CDC. Don't look so glum."

"Well, I guess I'm not any other girl."

God, she had that right.

"So are you saying you don't want me?"

"I don't want you, Cooper."

I couldn't let her get away with that. So I took a step forward, and Sonny took a step back. I repeated the process until she was flat against the wall. I put my arms on either side of her body and leaned in close.

I'm pretty sure she looked nervous. I leaned in close and whispered right in her ear,

"Everyone wants Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny."

She shivered under me and my heart melted. I looked in her beautiful brown eyes. I really wanted to kiss her. But instead, I moved away from her and started walking towards the Falls. I turned to wink at a very flustered Sonny.

"Hey Chad?" she called from behind me.

"Ya?" I asked, turning around.

"Where are we going?"

"How's the park sound?"

"Great."

She smiled a real smile and my heart fluttered at her cuteness. Stupid cute. And stupid teenage hormones.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was a little Channy in this chapter, and only more coming. So….review? Thank youXa trillion for the reviews so far. I've almost got 50 and that makes me REALLY happy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I was trying to make it romantic, yet still realistic. (In other words, there teenagers. They should act like it.) And I was also trying to keep the Sonny and Chad feel to it. I hope I did a good job. And sorry it's so long. It actually wound up being double the length my chapters usually are.**

**Disclaimer: Minion, how are the world domination plans coming?**

**Excellent, master. We have secured half of Japan.**

**Is Sonny With a Chance in Japan?**

**No.**

**Sigh….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

I sighed and looked at my alarm. Four O'clock. I should probably get ready.

I walked over to my closet and stared at my wardrobe. I wanted to look perfect tonight. Not that I was trying to impress Chad or anything. I just knew my picture would be everywhere tomorrow.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I pulled out seven different dresses and tried them all on until deciding on a bright yellow halter dress. I curled my hair and put make-up on. I slipped into some black flip-flops and my look was complete.

Tawni finally looked over at me from the gossip blogs she was reading.

"You look pretty. Not as pretty as me of course, but still pretty. Why did you get so dressed up?"

"I have a date."

"Oh, that's all? Boring!" she turned back to her computer.

Sometimes Tawni's lack of interest bothers me, but this time it worked in my favor.

I heard a knock on our door and ran to meet Chad before Tawni saw him.

Chad's POV

I paced in front of Sonny and Tawni's room trying to get up the nerve to knock.

There was this weird feeling in my stomach. It felt as if a few butterflies had gotten caught in there and were trying to escape. I'm pretty sure it means I'm nervous.

Chad Dylan Cooper has never been nervous before. Not on his audition for the Falls, or his first day of shooting, Not when he had taken numerous scarlet's out to Hollywood premieres. Not when he had to appear on a live interview in front of millions of viewers.

And yet Sonny Monroe had managed to change that with one fake date.

I sighed and knocked on the door before I became any more of a wuss.

Sonny opened the door a crack and slid through it. Probably hiding me from Blondie.

She looked down at her toes and I had a chance to check her out.

She looked wow. Just wow. Her hair was curled and worn lose. Her eyes were outlined with black and her lips were a cherry red.

And that _dress._ That _dress _was really messing with me. It hugged her every curve perfectly. It stopped about an inch above her knees and showed off her perfectly tanned legs. It showed just enough to make my imagination run wild.

"Chad?" Sonny snapped me out of my trance.

"What?"

"You were staring. Do I really look that bad?"

"No Sonny. You look…." I tried to think of a word that would make her feel good, but not show her what she was doing to me. "lovely."

Lovely didn't even begin to describe her, but she blushed and looked at her shoes again anyway.

"Thanks, Cooper."

"You're welcome, Monroe. So are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then after you."

We walked to my car in silence. Once we got there, I opened Sonny's door for her.

"Thanks, Chad." She said, and sounded extremely surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"It's just that you're being quite a gentleman tonight."

Now it was my turn to blush. Even though CDC doesn't blush. Sonny just made me do all kinds of things I thought I'd never do.

"I have my moments." I said and shrugged, pulling out of the studio.

"You're welcome to the radio." I told her, trying to be pleasant.

It is my fault we're having to do this after all.

She fiddled with the buttons on my radio, finally settling on Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato. Sonny giggled at the song,

"What's so funny?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I just love this song." she clearly lied. But I let it go.

The song was actually pretty good for a Disney star. Normally I'm more of a rock guy, but this song seemed to describe my feelings for Sonny perfectly….

Did I just say I have feelings for Sonny? I meant that I'm physically attracted to her. Nothing more.

We rode in silence until I pulled into the park. I could see a few paparazzi hiding, waiting for the perfect shot of us. How they know that we'd be here is beyond me.

"Time to put those acting skills to use." I said, attempting to be funny.

"Thanks!" she said, her voice highly sarcastic.

I didn't mean it like that. I don't think I can say anything right around Sonny.

I got out of my car and ran to open Sonny's door. I grabbed her hand and helped her out. Once she was safely out, I kept her hand in mine as we strolled towards the park. Just this tiny contact was sending electric sparks up and down my arm.

I looked over to see if Sonny felt it too. Her face was colored with a slight blush, but that could be from the pictures paparazzi were taking of us.

I looked around in search of a conversation topic.

"It sure is a nice day, isn't it?"

Sonny giggled.

"Did you seriously just ask me about the weather?"

"I guess I did."

Where is the CDC charm when you need it?

I tried to think quick and come up with a better conversation topic, but it turns out I didn't need to. A little girl, maybe about six, ran up and hugged me.

She was admittedly adorable. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink dress. Her wide smile exposed a missing front tooth. I bent down to her level.

"Hi! What's your name?"

She smiled a toothy grin and said, "My name is Nessa. I'm going to marry you!"

I chuckled at her forwardness.

"Maybe in a few years."

Nessa squealed in delight.

"Nessa, where's your Mommy?" I asked.

As if on cue a frantic looking woman rushed up and hugged the little girl.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" she looked up and saw me and Sonny. "Thank you for finding her! I looked away for two seconds and she disappeared! I'm sorry if she bothered you."

"Not at all." I smiled at the woman.

"Thank you." the woman said again, and then they left.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem. It was nice to meet your future wife." Sonny giggled.

I chuckled along.

"But I guess I can't blame her."

My heart stopped. Did she mean that she wanted to marry me…?

"When I was little," Sonny continued, "I thought I was going to be Mrs. Aaron Carter."

We both laughed at that. I intertwined our hands again. She may have not admitted her undying love for me, but at least she was sharing a secret with me….

"I met him once. Impeccable taste Monroe." I teased.

"Ha-ha, thanks. I was young and naïve."

I eyes her and said, "You're still young and naïve, Sonny."

"I am not!" she denied, but I could tell she wasn't really mad.

The topic moved onto random things. Like Sonny's favorite color (purple), her favorite food (Spaghetti), and what she would be if acting fell through (a Kindergarten teacher). For a random, she was actually really fun to hang out with.

Then I saw Sonny's eyes light up. I followed her gaze to an ice cream stand.

I smiled and gently lead her towards the stand. And her smile got impossibly wider.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Sonny?" I asked, chuckling a little at how happy ice scream made her.

"Strawberry." she said.

"Strawberry, Monroe? That's different."

"What can I say? I'm special." she laughed at her own joke.

I ordered one vanilla cone and one strawberry. I handed Sonny her ice cream, and she started licking and sucking at it.

I _really _didn't think this through. Watching her was making me feel…uncomfortable. I was jealous of a freakin ice cream cone!

Jealousy. Another thing only Sonny could make me experience. And of an inanimate object for Gods sake!

"Chad?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes?"

"You got ice scream on you."

"Where?" I asked swiping at my face. That was not a picture I wanted on the front of Tween Weekly.

"Right….there." she said, smearing some of her ice scream on my face. **(AN: Sorry, I know that's cheesy, but I couldn't help myself.)**

"Sonny Monroe, I know you did not just wipe ice scream on my face."

"And what if I did Cooper?

"Because," I said, dropping my ice scream cone, "then I would have to do this." And I lunged myself at her. We both came tumbling onto the grass and I started to tickle her. She giggled uncontrollably under me. But somehow, we flipped around so that she was straddling and tickling me. I laughed until my sides hurt, then she stopped, and we both tried to catch our breath.

And I was suddenly painfully aware that she was on top of me. The uncomfortable feeling came back and I coughed. Stupid hormones.

"Okay, Monroe. You win. You can get off me now."

She blushed and got up. Then stared mournfully at her ice scream now melting in the grass and being swarmed by ants.

"You killed it." she sniffed.

"C'mon, Sonny. I'll get the winner another one." I chuckled.

We managed to have a really, really great time. Until we got back to my car. One of the braver members of the paparazzi came up to us. He had glasses and lots of zits, and held his camera up like a shield.

"C'mon, Cooper. Give us a money shot. Kiss!"

I wanted to kiss her. But I wouldn't do it if she didn't want to. Sonny was backed up against my car, her eyes wide with fear. I leaned towards her and whispered,

"Is it okay if I kiss you, Sonny?"

She bit her lip and looked away from me. I felt my heart drop in disappointment. I told myself it was just because I was lusting after her.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea."

Instead I nodded and opened the door for her. Then I turned to the camera dude.

"Only Sonny can call me Cooper. Don't make the mistake again."

I pulled out and we drove in silence until we reached the studio. I walked Sonny up to her dressing room. She looked me in the eye for the first time since the kissing incident and said,

"Thanks. I actually had a pretty good time."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then she entered her room and left me standing there staring and touching the spot she kissed with my hand in awe.

That was the best date I've had in a long time. Only one problem.

It was fake.

Sonny's POV

I slipped back into my dressing room, embarrassed by my actions. Why did I kiss Chad, even on the cheek, when no cameras were around?

It must be that stupid crush acting up again.

I looked around for Tawni and saw a post-it note on the couch.

S-

Went out to get some fro-yo. Be back soon.

Love, T

I sighed and sank down on the couch.

It's not that I didn't want to kiss Chad when he asked. I was dying to. But I was starting to have problems drawing the line between real and fake. The whole date was starting to feel entirely too real.

And it was the best date I've had in a long time.

The only problem: It was fake.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys loved it. I worked extra hard on this chapter. Reward me with reviews? And thanks again for the reviews I've gotten so far. You guys are the best readers a writer could hope for!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it turns out that our hotel room has free wifi, and I had brought my laptop so I could write an essay for school. So....you get another early chapter before we hit the beach again. :D I haven't had a chance to read the reviews yet, but OMG! I am so close to 100! You guys are AMAZING!!!! I'll warn you, Tawni is really OOC, but I'm trying to write this realistically, and I think a person normally has more to them than shallowness. But sorry if it bugs anyone. **

**Disclaimer: My evil minion is out right now, so it's now my job to tell you that I don't own anything....yet. I don't own anything.....yet.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV 

I woke up to the sound of Tawni's angry squeals. What a lovely thing to wake up too. And I was having such a nice dream too…

"SONNY MONROE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!"

I groaned into my pillow, but peaked through one eye and saw Tawni glaring at me.

"Why?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Because of THIS!" she screeched, and hit me with something.

I groggily got up and looked at the thing she hit me with. It was this weeks Tween Weekly. And it sported several picture of Chad and I from our date a week ago.

They caught one of us holding hands, one of us when Chad was whispering in my ear, and worst of all, one of our tickle fight! Even though this was what we wanted, I couldn't help but be upset at the lack of privacy we had.

"What about it?" I asked.

It was way too early for this and I was way too tired.

"SONNY! HOW COULD YOU DATE THAT CREEP!?!"

"I'm not-" I started, but Tawni cut me off.

"AND AFTER YOU PINKY PROMISED YOU WEREN'T!!!"

"Tawni, please! Calm down!"

She glared at me, but spared my ear drums any more yelling.

"We're fake dating. Mr. Condor thought we were dating after Chad lied in that interview, and he was so happy that we couldn't set him straight and still have jobs." I tried to explain.

"Sonny." Tawni whined. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Tawni, don't cry, it's all fake!"

"I understand that you're dating him. I would've given you a hard time, but I get that you really like each other. It's kind of obvious. But for you to lie to me, that hurts. I know I act like I don't care, but you really hurt me."

"Tawni, I'm telling the truth! It's fake!"

Something flashed in Tawni's eyes and she went supernova on me again.

"I've seen you too act! You're not that good of actors!" she growled and pointed at the pictures violently, "And you can't fake that kind of chemistry!!!"

"But Tawni-"

"No, Sonny. I think it's best if you stay with your boyfriend tonight and give me some time alone. I'm going to the prop room for thirty minutes, and when I come back, I don't want to see you here." she said in monotone, and then left.

I groaned into my pillow again. Much, much to early in the morning for this. Regardless I figured that it was time to get up and get dressed. I rolled out of bed and put on jeans and the first clean shirt I saw. Quickly, I made my way through my morning routine, then I made my way to the prop room to try to reason with Tawni.

I entered and everyone turned and glared at me. Not the Sonny-we-are-mad-at-you glare, but the I-hate-your-guts glare they normally reserve for Chad. It really hurt my feelings.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, trying to be sunny.

"Liar!" Zora said.

"Pinky-promise breaker!" Grady said.

"I thought I told you to go somewhere else today." Tawni said.

"But guys, I didn't do anything wrong!" I tried to explain.

"Except date our enemy, and then LIE to us about it!" Nico accused.

"But I-" I started.

"No, Sonny. Pictures don't lie. Just like mirrors don't lie." Tawni said.

"But I-"

"Sonny, just leave. We don't want to talk to you right now." Tawni told me.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked, tears starting to form.

"Yes." they all said at once.

"Come back tomorrow morning and we can talk." Nico said.

"Fine." I whispered, then ran away trying to hide my tears.

I couldn't believe they would do that to me.

I wandered and eventually found myself in the mailroom. I saw a nice, comfortable corner to break down in, and did just that.

Chad's POV

I walked onto the So Random! stage looking for Josh. After he had helped me with my small but crucial movie role, I pulled some strings and got him a small but crucial role in next months Mackenzie Falls. I had to tell him the good news myself. I had started to like the guy.

I reached the mailroom where he most likely was. I heard sniffling inside and I contemplated leaving, but I figured I should make sure no one was dying inside.

I opened the door and what I saw broke my heart.

Little Miss Sonshine curled up in a corner crying.

"Oh, God! Sonny, what's wrong?"

I don't handle tears very well. If it had been anyone else, I would have bolted for the door. But I couldn't stand to see bright and happy Sonny crying. Something was just innately….wrong with that. So I sunk to the ground next to her and wrapped an arm around her, embracing her in a hug while she cried.

Eventually she stopped bawling and started telling me what was wrong in a horse voice.

"They all hate me."

"Who?"

"My friends. They saw our fake date pictures, and they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you…"

"They do! They couldn't even look at me today. They've kicked me out until tomorrow morning, and I have no where to stay!"

She started sniffling again, so I said the only thing I could think of to make it stop.

"Why don't you stay in the Falls?"

She looked shocked at me.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice….thanks."

"I have my moments. Besides, it is kind of my fault."

Sonny just laughed. I got up and held my hand out to help her up.

I looked down at the girl with blood shot eyes and a blotchy face, and only one thing came to my mind: Stupid cute.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So.....review and get me to 100? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another long one. I just got back from vacation. It was awesome! But it was raining a lot so I didn't get that wicked tan I wanted. ****L All you reviewers rock! That's all I can say. **

**Disclaimer: Minion, world domination?**

**Almost there master. We have Sterling Knight tied up in the basement.**

**WE OWN STERLING KNIGHT?!?!?!**

**Not yet, master. We just kidnapped him.**

***Sobs***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny

I don't know what I should be more shocked about. The fact that I allowed myself to break down in front of Chad Dylan Cooper, or the that he was so nice about it.

After I had cleaned myself up in the bathroom, Chad took my hand and gently lead me towards the Falls. I was strangely nervous.

I knew everyone from when Chad tricked me into joining the Falls last time me and my friends fought. And I wasn't nervous that they'd be overly mean. They're not allowed to be mean to CDC's girlfriend. But they thought we were _dating._ That's just weird. This isn't tricking some random fan, this is tricking Chad's friends..

Before we got to the door that would lead us to the drama snobs, Chad stopped us and turned to speak.

"Okay, Sonny. They think we're really dating, so please don't say anything different."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't trust them not to tell the press. They would sell me out in a second."

That sounds awful! It'd be horrible to not be friends with your cast!

"Aw, Chad! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's the way things are, and I don't care. Dealing with overly-competitive snobs is in the job description. But I did trust Portlyn, so she knows."

My heart burned with disappointment that I tried to write off as sudden heart burn. I knew he was sleeping with her!

"So are you secretly dating her?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, smirking.

Because my stupid teenage girl hormones are giving me a stupid teenage girl crush!

"I don't!" I insisted.

"Really, Sonny? Really?

"Really!"

"Fine." he snapped.

"Fine." I snapped back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" he asked. But I couldn't verify that until I knew.

"Depends, are you sleeping with her?"

Chad chuckled and I felt a tiny bit relived.

"No, Sonny. That'd be gross. No, she's just my good friend."

"Then we're good." I smirked.

"Honestly, Sonny? Do you think I sleep with every girl I see?"

Well, not _every _girl. Just the hot ones.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

Chad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sonny, I'm going to tell you a secret, and if you tell anyone, I will personally kill you in the slowest, most painful way I can think of."

"Chad, you can trust me."

He muttered something that sounded strangly like 'stupid cute' then said,

"Sonny….I'm….a…a…a….virgin! I'm a freakin virgin, okay?"

That made me feel better, much to my dismay. But I giggled anyway.

"Don't worry Chad," I said peppily, "I'm a virgin too!"

"Surprise, surprise. Hollywood's good girl is a virgin."

I frowned, and as much as I tried to stop the words from escaping, they did anyway. I leaned forward to whisper seductively into Chad's ear,

"I'm not always a good girl. I can be bad when I want to be."

He shivered. I can't believe I made Chad Dylan Cooper shiver! But I had to lighten the mood, so I tugged on Chad's hand and said,

"C'mon! We have a whole cast to convince we're dating."

I added a cute, innocent giggle and Chad followed behind me with a smirk.

After saying hi to everyone, I wound up sitting bored in a directors chair watching them shoot an episode. The only high point was when Chad came up to me during a break.

"Hey, Sonny. Would you mind running a few lines with me?" he asked, tossing me an opened script.

"Sure." I said, looking down to see I was pretending to be Chloe, Mackenzie's love interest.

"Oh, Mackenzie." I over-acted, pretending to swoon.

Chad chuckled then said, "Seriously, Monroe. I need to memorize these lines."

So I practiced seriously, just to show him a chuckle city girl can act. He left to go get us lunch from the Falls buffet table, and the director, George, came up to me.

"Hello, Ms. Monroe."

"Hi!" I smiled at him.

"I saw you practicing with Chad. You sure can act!"

I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

He chuckled and walked away, then Chad came back with our lunch.

Deceiving people into thinking we were going out was surprisingly easy. We just threw in a bit of hand holding and a couple of sickening nicknames and everyone believed us no problem. For some reason, even though I was a chuckle City girl, they were okay with us. They said something about how its been obvious for a while. Chad and I just laughed that one off.

After lunch they went back to acting, and I went back to being incredibly bored. I closed my eyes, and took a little nap until Chad finished and woke me up with him laugh.

"Sleeping on the job, Monroe?"

"Nope, just resting my eyes!" I said perkily, jumping up out of the chair.

"How was your day at the Falls?" he asked.

"Boring." I answered honestly.

He shrugged and bit his lip, knowing he couldn't argue.

"So, Cooper, where am I going to sleep?" I asked, hoping Chad had a plan.

"Well, Sonny. I asked all the girls, but everyone shares a room already, like you do over at Chuckle City. So it looks like you're stuck with me."

"WHAT?!" I panicked.

"Well, I'm the only one not sharing a room, so it makes sense…"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER THERE IS NO WAY I AM SLEEPING WITH YOU!!!"

Some of the lingering cast members gave us funny looks and Chad started shushing me.

"Sonny, do you have any idea how that must sound to anyone else?!" he whispered.

"I don't care." I said, regular volume.

Chad smirked.

"Is Hollywood's angel afraid of big, bad Chad?" he said in a patronizing voice.

"I am not!" I said angrily.

.

"Are you afraid big, bad Chad's going to do something and that you'll like it?" Chad continued.

"Of course not!" I yelled

"Prove it." he said.

"I plan to."

Chad tramped off, presumably to his room, and I followed, fully aware that he had tricked me.

He got to a door that had CDC written in a giant star, and entered it. I stepped in hesitantly and gawked in awe.

His dressing room was about what you'd expect. Huge and flashy. It was probably the size of half the cafeteria, and painted blue. A white, king sized bed was to the right, and to the left was a white couch and flat screen TV. To the back was a giant mirror. Figures.

I stood there staring, and Chad noticed with a smirk.

"You gonna come in?"

I frowned and walked into the room.

"I'm just gonna go change out of these cloths, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." he said, then left through a door, presumably leading to the bathroom.

I looked around like a kid in a candy store. Alone in CDC's room? The fun I could have…

I started out on his night side table. I told myself I was looking for blackmail material, and a little voice inside my head said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

In his night side table was a bad of M&M's, biography of "Chad Dylan Cooper" (I rolled my eyes), and the condoms Mr. Condor gave him (I blushed at the memory).

I heard a door unlocking, so I quickly ran and sat down on his couch, attempted to look bored, glaring at the carpet.

"Sorry I took so long, but I had to wash off all that studio makeup."

I burst out laughing and looked up to make eye-contact. What I saw, shocked me into staring. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Standing in front of me in sweat pants and no shirt.

It's not as it he's bulging with muscles or anything, But he was nicely toned. The perfect subtly of it made me want to touch him, but I shook the thought away.

"Done checking me out, Monroe?" he asked, his eyebrows rising and his lips tugging into a smirk.

"I wasn't checking you out!" my voice raised several octaves, a sure fire way to tell that I'm lying. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt anyway?!"

"You try wearing a fucking suit all day. It gets hot." he said, and I swear his cheeks colored a little in embarrassment.

I stared at him in shock. I had never heard him cuss before.

"Fine." I finally decided on.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, eyeing his DVD collection.

"Sure!" he agreed, sliding down next to me on the couch, still shirtless I might add.

"How about…. This one!" I said, grabbing the first comedy I saw.

Chad motioned for me to put it in, so I did, then I sank down next to him. We were only three inches apart, and I felt it in every fiver of my body. The closeness seemed to make my body hum with energy, and I found myself having a hard time paying attention to the movie.

At one point I looked over and saw Chad looking over at me. We both blushed and looked away.

The movie ended, and we popped in another. Mid-way through there was a knock at the door. Chad got it and brought back my pink Hello Kitty backpack.

"This was at the door." he held it away from him as if it was smelly.

I grabbed it and saw a note tapped onto it.

S-

Figured you might want to sleep in PJ and have a toothbrush with you. Stop by the prop room around nine tomorrow and we can talk. Remember, we still love you, we are just hurt right now.

-T

I sniffled a bit at the thoughtfulness Tawni was showing. Chad read the note over my shoulder and groaned.

"Please, Sonny. No more tears."

I laughed shakily but agreed,

"No more tears. I'm just going to change into my PJ."

"Kay. I'll be here."

I went into the bathroom and dug through my bag only to find the two most racy pieces of clothing I owned packed. I groaned, but slipped on the tight, purple cami and the green short-shorts. I brushed my teeth real quick and went out to meet Chad.

Chad looked up when I entered the room, and I swear his jaw dropped. He stared for a good ten seconds before I finally had to interrupt him.

"Done drooling over me, Chad?"

He answered me in a husky voice, and my confidence wavered.

"I'm having some not so wholesome thoughts about Hollywood's good girl."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Chad." I said, and threw a pillow at him.

He threw the pillow back, and I caught it. Before we knew it, we were in a full-fledged pillow fight. Somehow Chad had managed to pin me to the ground and was beating me with a cream colored pillow.

"Okay, okay." I said through giggles. "You win!" And I let out a huge kitten yawn.

"Looks like it's bed time!" Chad announced cheerfully, getting off me.

"Kay." I said, yawning again.

He started grabbing pillows and sheets and moving them to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, groggily.

"Making myself a bed." he answered.

"Chad, your beds big enough for the both of us."

He chuckled a little. "I thought you said you weren't sleeping with me?"

"Cooper, I'm not going to argue with you so don't be stubborn. Get it the bed." I said, laying down.

"Okay. If Miss. Goody-to-shoes INSISTS I sleep with her." he said laughing, then climbed into bed on the opposite side, turning off the lights as he went.

"Night." I said.

"Sweet dreams, Sonny."

And then darkness overtook me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I either love this chapter, or hate it. I can't decide…so tell me what you think?**

**Oh! And an anonymous reviewer posted this review, "You need to do better." I don't mind bad reviews, but if you're going to review bad, please tell me what to do to fix it. :D**

**So…press the pretty button? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!! I can't believe that I've passed 100! I love you guys!!! (In a non-stalkerish way)I'm trying to make the chapters longer like a few people asked…**

**Disclaimer: Minion, has Sterling Knight handed over all his rights yet?**

**Not yet, master.**

**So we STILL don't own him or anyone else?**

**Unfortunately not, Master.**

**Sigh….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

I woke up in my bed and stretched groggily. I got up and noted a petite girl curled up in my bed. I barely muffled a scream with my hand, thinking another creepy fan girl had snuck in and slept in my bed…again.

But then my memory slowly returned to me, and I remembered that it was Sonny in my bed.

Sonny in my bed. I like that phrase too much for it be healthy.

I moved around to her side of the bed to where I was looking at her face. A light smile hinted on her lips, and her face was smooth with serenity. Sure, her hair was a wreck, and a bit of drool dribbled on the side of her mouth, but she still looked beautiful.

Beautiful? Wow…hormones are really getting to me. I shook it off, and went to take a shower. When I got back, Sonny was up and dressed. She took a look at me and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking down to make sure I didn't forget anything important. Like pants.

"I just realized something."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm only girl in the world that can say she's slept with Chad Dylan Cooper." she said, and giggled again.

"You got that right, babe." I said, and winked playfully at her. She giggled again.

"'Kay, well I've got to go talk to my friends. Thanks so much for letting me stay here." She said, and gave me a hug, which I gleefully returned.

"Sonny Monroe. You have the shortest memory span ever." I said, still holding her.

"What?" she asked innocently, looking up at me from her eyelashes, and pulling away.

"Sonny, this is my fault, remember?"

"It is. But you don't have to be so nice about it."

"You must be the most forgiving person on this planet." I said, shaking my head.

She just shrugged.

"I am very sorry, Sonny. You know that, right?"

"Chad, I forgave you a long time ago. You just made a mistake. No use staying mad. Besides, I never could hold a grudge."

I smirked at her. "So…you wouldn't hold a grudge if I…did this!" I said, and started tickling her.

"Stop, stop, stop." she shrieked in-between giggles.

"You've got to say that I'm the most amazing, talented actor in the Universe."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the hottest, most amazing actor in this Universe." she repeated between giggles, so I pulled away.

"So I'm hot too?"

"Just repeating what you said."

"I said talented."

I grinned at her and she grinned back. I felt this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, and this time I didn't ignore it. I took a step forward, making the gap between Sonny and I only a few centimeters. I put my hand on her arm and-

"Would Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls and Sonny Monroe from So Random! please report to Mr. Condors office."

I snapped back to reality, realizing I was about to kiss a random. And not just any random, but Sonny.

"Looks like the boss wants us again."

Sonny groaned. "I hope this is better than last time."

I chuckled and extended my arm for her.

"Come on."

She took my arm and I lead us to the office, where we were once again greeted by a happy Mr. Condor.

"There are my two favorite stars! Sit, sit!" He gestured wildly, and we sat. "I hear that you are quite the actress, Ms. Monroe."

"Where did you hear that?" Sonny asked.

"George, the Mackenzie Falls director, saw you two practicing lines, and came to me with an excellent proposal."

We sat staring at him.

"How would you, Sonny, like to guest star on Mackenzie Falls?"

"WHAT?!" Sonny yelped.

"Well, it would boost ratings for both your shows. And you missing one episode of So Random! wont kill the show." He said in a voice that left no room for argument. "It's already all set up with your producers and all."

"Yes, sir." Sonny and I answered weakly.

"That's all." He said, and we left.

I looked down at a pale and shaky Sonny.

"Don't worry, Monroe. I can't believe I'm saying this to a Chuckle City girl, but you really are a good actress. I'll even help you with your lines. You wont make a fool of yourself. I'm sure it's not _that_ big of a role anyway…" I rambled on, trying to mollify Sonny.

"That's not what I worried about." she said softly.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"My friends will never forgive me now."

"Of course they will! How could they be mad about something that isn't your fault."

"They got mad about us fake dating and they didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I grabbed her hand and led her to stage 3.

Sonny's POV

Chad dragged me into the prop room, and I was met by everyone's cold glare.

"The traitors here." Zora muttered.

"Now, Zora. We agreed that we would let Sonny defend herself." Tawni said. "Even if she is _late._ Sonny?" she gestured for me to talk. I shoed Chad out the door, and then I cleared my throat and began.

"Sorry that I was late, guys. I was in Mr. Condors office." they all gasped fearfully. "But don't worry! He only wanted me to guest star on Mackenzie Falls." They gasped again, then glared.

I swear I saw hate in there eyes, and it tore me in two.

"Sonny." Tawni said coldly. "You lied to us about dating Chad. You DATED Chad in the first place. Last night we found out you and him had a little "sleepover" . Now we're finding out you're guest staring on the enemy show?! Is there any reason why we shouldn't disown you?!" She said, her voice getting shriller with each word.

"Well-" I started.

"Nope," she cut me off, "Didn't think so. Good-bye Sonny." She said, pushing me out the door. Nico and Zora glared at me, and Grady waved good-bye glumly.

"Bye." I sniffed, and they slammed the door in my face. I turned to leave and saw Chad propped up against a wall waiting for me.

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"Not really."

"Do you need to cry again?" He asked, offering me a shoulder to cry on.

"Not this time. I'm just going to go to my room."

"Kay. I'll walk you there."

I offered him a tiny smile that fell as soon as I got to my room. There were two packed duffel bags waiting in front of the door. There was a note taped to one of them.

S-

You are officially evicted. Get the rest of your stuff by the end of the week.

-T

I sniffed, holding back tears.

"Mind if we have another sleepover?" I asked Chad glumly.

"Course not, Monroe. You have a home as long as you need it."

I tried to grab both duffels, but Chad took the heavy one from me. We started away.

We walked past Marshals office, and he ran out behind us.

"Sonny, wait!"

I turned around, hopeful I'd get some better news. Marshal dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a rag.

"I heard that you're acting at Mackenzie Falls. Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks." I answered flatly.

"Look, Sonny. You're not dumb. I know you know your cast mates aren't happy. It'd probably be best if you stayed with Chad until this blows over. Tawni is pretty upset, and is threatening to quit if she has to share a room with you." He said, and dabbed his forehead again.

"Of course, Marshal." I told him in the same flat voice.

"I know it's wrong for you two to be sharing a room, but these are special circumstances."

"I agree." I said.

"But you are being safe, right?" he mumbled, looking away and clearly embarrassed.

This was the final straw. I just snapped.

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!" I screamed to a cowering Marshal.

"Okay, I trust you!" he mumbled in a voice that clearly said he didn't trust me. I stormed away.

"Wow, you can really be a diva, can't you, Monroe?" Chad said from behind me.

"You bet, Cooper."

"So…roomie. What do you say to getting our scripts?"

"Anything for a distraction." I mumbled.

Chad's POV

I couldn't help but wonder why I was being so nice to her. I'd like to say it was guilt. But as much as I deny it, there some feeling boiling just under my grasp…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(In announcer voice) What will the script hold for the two young actors? More drama? Review and find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry guys, but you might have to deal with short chapters for the next few days. I, being the Queen of Procrastination, have put off my Summer homework until now. School starts in nine days and I still need to read most of A Seperate Peace and write an essay about it, and To Kill A Mockingbird which I read earlier. Couple that with volunteering at registration for three days, a beach trip, and numerous other little things I don't have as much time to write. It may not be a problem, but if you guys wouldn't mind cutting me a little slack for the next week....thanks. And sorry for the long authors not that said very little about the story.**

**Disclaimer: Minion, guess what?!**

**What, master?**

**XXAFanatic09Xx has offered me Brandon Mychal Smith! **

**That great, master!! Do we own him yet?!?**

**No…*sniff***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

I grabbed out scripts from George and went back to my room where Sonny was waiting on the couch. I dropped the script on her lap.

"So my names Summer?"

"Looks like it." I said, scanning the script, and I gasped.

"What? There's no way you could be shocked by any twists all-mighty King of Drama." she rambled.

"Sonny." I chocked. My tone of voice shut her up. "Y-your Mac-McKenzie's l-l-l-love interest." I stuttered.

"You weren't expecting that?" Sonny asked, giving me a 'you're slow' look.

"Well, no."

"Chad, they have me on here for publicity because we're dating. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Fake dating." I clarified.

"They don't know that, remember? And they probably wouldn't care even if they did know."

"Do you know what being Mackenzie's love interest entails?"

"Over acting? Pretending to fawn over you?" Sonny said with distaste.

"We have…..to…….kiss."

I watch as Sonny's jaw dropped and her face turned several shades of green.

"Kiss?" she squeaked.

I nodded. She started flipping through the pages until she got to the dreaded page, and she groaned.

"Chad, this isn't a kiss."

"It isn't?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, it's a full blown make-out scene." she said.

I chuckled.

"It's a drama, Sonny. All kisses are full-blown make out scenes."

Sonny's nose wrinkled in distaste, quite cutely, and she muttered some incoherent words.

"I suppose we should practice." I said.

"KISSING?!?!?" Sonny yelped.

I chuckled. "Our scenes together, Sonny."

She blushed. "oh."

We practiced and I have to say, Sonny is one heck of an actress.

Summer was Chloe's cousin visiting from Washington. She was one of those activist girls with tons of spunk. She wanted to stop pollution, save the rainforest, she was a vegetarian. Mackenzie was attracted to her dedication and energy. But Penelope hated her, because she wanted Mackenzie for herself. Chloe was still in a coma from last episode, so Mackenzie was free to pursue Summer.

"Mackenzie?" Sonny asked me, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, Summer?" I moved forward and rested my arms around Sonny's waste. My heart started racing, a new feeling for me.

"This isn't a good idea, is it?" she recited, referring to there (Summer and Mackenzie's) relationship.

"No, it probably isn't. You'll have to leave soon, and it'll break both our hearts."

Sonny pretended to contemplate this, then lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I don't care."

I leaned down to kiss her as the script called for. It felt a little to real to be healthy. My heart raced and my palms began to sweat as I closed my eyes. And I kissed…. Sonny's hand.

She laughed nervously as I felt disappointment course through me.

"Do we have to practice this part? Couldn't we just….wing it when we shoot?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She really doesn't want to kiss me.

"Sonny, we can't do that. We won't be able to fake the fluidity we need, and George will get pissed."

"Okay." she said in a small voice, and we returned to our former embrace.

"I don't care" she whisper.

I leaned down and let my eyes flutter shut. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I leaned forward, and my lips brushed Sonny's.

Those fireworks that teenage girls always freak out about? Those one that you read about in books? Yeah, well apparently they actually exist. And they're amazing.

I sighed and went to kiss Sonny again with more passion that the script called for, but she left out a strangled sound and pulled away. She laughed nervously again.

"Wow, that was some hard work. I'm starved. What do you say to lunch?"

"Sure."

Wave after wave of rejection and pain hit me, and it hurt like hell.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence. I got both me and Sonny a steak.

"So much for the whole vegetarian thing." Sonny joked.

"What?" I asked, distractedly.

"Summer? She's a vegetarian, remember?"

"Oh."

I walked up to the table where the rest of my cast was, and sat down. Sonny sat down next to me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her smiling.

Chad the jerk must have shown up then, because I couldn't stand seeing her happy when I felt so awful. She did cause this after all! No one rejects Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny turned to me with her stupid smile.

"Chad-"

"Sonny, why do you have to be so clingy?" I asked loudly.

The table silenced and watched us. The rest of the cafeteria followed in suite.

"Everywhere I go! You're there!" I yelled. Her eyes started brimming with tears.

"But-"

"No buts! I go to shoot, you're there! I go to sleep, you're there! Can't a guy get any peace?!" I screamed.

Sonny got up with tears running down her face and walked calmly out the doors.

The silent cafeteria erupted in whispers.

"What did you just do Chad?!" Marta asked.

"Ya, dude. Sonny is cool." Devon said.

"Shut up." I mumbled, feeling even shittier than I felt seconds ago.

They all stared at me like I was insane.

"Go talk to her." Portlyn ordered.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, hoping I'd get lucky and find Sonny. I felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around hoping it was Sonny.

But it actually turned out to be the randoms looking very mad.

"What's your problem Pooper?" Nico asked crossing his arms and glaring.

"What do you care?" I said lifelessly.

"Sonny is our friend! You can't do that to her!" Tawni said.

"Some friends you guys have been." I said still monotone, and started to walk away.

"Hurt her again and we'll hurt you!" Zora screamed from behind me.

I wandered for a little while until hearing sniffling in my dressing room.

"Sonny?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun-dun-duh! Will Sonny kill Chad? Review and find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a chapter early in the morning. You'll be happy to know (Or not, but I'M happy) that I finished A Separate Peace yesterday. Yes, I finished it in one day. I'm a dork. So now there just the two essays which should be a cinch. But there's also volunteering which is why this is posted so early… I'm on my way to help with registration… So I'll stop rambling.**

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

"Sonny?" Chad said.

I groaned. He had found me. He opened the door and I curled up into a ball on his couch. I felt him put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I jerked away.

"I didn't think you would come here and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'll just leave. I wouldn't want to be _clingy."_

I got up but Chad tugged on my arm and pulled me back down.

"Sonny, please stay. You know I didn't mean it."

"Do I, Chad? Do I really?" I threw his line back at him with malice in my voice.

"Yes, you do Sonny."

"Then why'd you say it? Why would you humiliate me like that?! I'm not clingy!"

"No, you're not Sonny. Not at all. And you know why I said it."

"No, I don't." And, honestly, I didn't. I had thought we were becoming friends…why would he try to hurt me like that?

"You rejected me Sonny!" he exploded, "I don't handle rejection well!"

"Chad…I didn't reject you."

"Well, for someone who wasn't rejecting me you sure were adamant on not kissing me! Sonny, I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past, but I didn't think I was THAT vile!!"

"Chad, that's not it."

"Then, please Sonny, tell me what's so un-kissable about me!"

It wasn't what was so un-kissable about him, it was him being so _kissable._ Just being close to him made me swell with unwanted emotion, and when he kissed me, _that _was dangerous.

When his lips brushed mine, I felt a great relief. It felt somewhat similar to the first drink of water after you've spent hours playing in the hot sun, only better. I realized that I _needed _Chad. I realized that I might have a little more than a silly crush. What exactly, I wasn't sure. But I knew I felt a lot more for my rival then he felt for me, and that was dangerous.

So as much as I wanted to kiss. God, how I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't. I had to protect myself.

"I'm not sure exactly. But it had nothing to do with you being un-kissable. I wasn't rejecting you, Chad."

He sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"That's all you can tell me, Sonny? Really?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I don't know what happened myself."

"Well, let me know when you find out. In the meantime," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that scared me, "We still need to practice a certain kiss scene."

He smirked at me.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I muttered.

"Fine, Sonny. But we'll have to practice it sooner or later."

"Well…" I leaned towards him, like I was going to kiss him. But at last minute I whispered on his lips, "I choose later." and backed away.

Chad groaned.

"Sonny Monroe, you are not the good girl the press makes you out to be."

"I warned you I could be bad when I want to be." I told him, smirking.

"You know," I continued, "You still haven't apologized."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not apologize."

"Chad Dylan Cooper has already apologized to me and he better do it again." I said.

He sighed. "Sorry, Sonny."

I giggled. "You're forgiven. But why'd you do it?"

"I already told you, I don't handle rejection-"

"No, I get that. But most people would give me the silent treatment or send me an angry letter. Instead, you humiliated me in front of everyone."

"Well…it's difficult for me to be nice. I have to do things the most painful way possible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

I giggled at that.

"But how did Chad Dylan Cooper get like that?"

"Sonny, do you remember when that jerk made you out to be a diva to the whole world?"

"Of course."

"Well, imagine being in show-business your whole life with all these jerks trying to make you seem like a jerk. No matter how nice you start out, eventually you lose the will to keep trying. When everyone expects you to be a jerk, no one gets hurt when the media twists your words."

"Aw, Chad. That's actually kind of sweet."

"Just don't…tell anyone. Kay?"

"I wont. I think we're having a hug moment." I said, opening my arms for a giant hug.

"Sonny, you will be the death of me." He shook his head but engulfed me in a hug anyway.

His warmth was comforting. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was where I belonged. In Chad's embrace.

"So, Sonny." he said, pulling away much to my disappointment. "We haven't been on a fake date in quite some time."

"Nope."

"We wouldn't want Mr. Condor to get mad, would we?" he said, smiling a mischievous smile.

"No we wouldn't." I said, smiling back.

"So I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow?"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, fake pouting.

His fake pout is really cute.

"Two things. One, you wont pick me up. I'm currently living in the same room as you."

He nodded and made a continue motion.

"And, two, would it kill you to tell me where we're going without me asking?"

He chuckled.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you."

"What?! How do I know what to dress in?!"

"I'll pick your cloths out for you." That mischievous glint in his eyes was back, and it scared me a little bit.

"Fine!" I exploded.

"Fine!" he teased.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we are _so _good."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope no one is TO disappointed. From the reviews it seemed like a lot of you wanted Sonny to kill Chad. But the same amount wanted bad things to stop happening to Sonny…. So I went with what I wanted. :D **

**So, what will Chad's mystery date be? Review and find out! (For those of you that wanted bad things to stop happening to Sonny, I made a fluff chapter for you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone gave me a great idea in a review, and it gave me a new idea, which made this story four chapters longer than I original planned. If this makes you happy, thank iLOVEtheMETS19.**

**Thank you iLOVEtheMETS19!!!!**

**Now no one else is allowed to inspire me! I'm getting dangerously close to the twenty-five chapter limit for the challenge. (Just kidding, feel free to inspire me! I'll love you for it! And I can put what was originally two chapters together….lol.)**

**Disclaimer: Master, Master!!! *runs in flailing a piece of paper***

**What is it minion? *Sits in giant chair stroking cat and watching fire***

**Sterling Knight just signed over all his righ- *trips, falls, paper goes flying into fire***

**Please don't tell me that just happened.**

**Um…er….never mind. It was nothing.**

**I own nothing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

"Sonny." I sang, "Wake up."

Sonny groaned and turned so she was facing away from me.

"Sonny." I tried again, "If you don't get up soon you'll be late for our date."

"Five more minutes?" she groaned into the pillow.

"Maybe if you hadn't _insisted _on playing cards until one in the morning last night you wouldn't be so tired."

I walked away chuckling, and I felt a pillow hit the back of my head with a thud. This just made me laugh more.

"Good aim for first thing in the morning, Monroe."

She glared, but got up.

"I'm taking a shower. Ready to tell me where we're going, yet?"

"Nope. I'm happy keeping this one a secret." I said, smirking. I very easily could have told her, but pushing her buttons is too much fun.

"Fine, I'll leave the door unlocked. Just put the cloths I should wear on the counter."

I widened my eyes. Was she seriously suggesting I go in the same room as her while she was in the shower?

She caught my expression and rolled her eyes.

"What? Your shower curtains not see-through and I know you wont peak at me anyway." she said in an annoyed morning voice and went into the bathroom.

I rifled through her bag until found a red cami and shorts. If I was being honest with myself, I'd know I wanted to give Sonny the most revealing thing I could without her yelling at me. But I wasn't being honest with myself.

I approached the door and hesitantly opened it. I set the cloths on the counter and stared at the shower curtain that hid a hot, naked girl.

I imagined pulling the curtain back and kissing her, then doing… other stuff.

What? I'm a teenage guy! Having these thoughts is in the job description or something…

Then again, I'm having these thoughts about a _random._ And not just any random, _Sonny. _I should have more respect for Sonny. I DO have more respect for Sonny.

So, as much as it pained me, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaaaddd." Sonny whined for the millionth time this car ride.

"Sooonnnnnyyyy." I mimicked, smirking.

She huffed and sunk back in her seat. We pulled into the parking lot, and Sonny looked around with amazed eyes.

"A _museum?"_

"A lighthouse museum." I said, proud I had come up with such an original date idea.

"Hm…I wouldn't have pegged you for a museum type."

I let out a short laugh. "I'm not."

"But-" she started.

"You'll see." I said, chuckling.

I got out and opened Sonny's door. We went into the museum, and I got our tickets. The man at the desk told us we just had to watch a short, fifteen minute movie about the history of the lighthouse, and then they'd take us on the tour.

"C'mon, Sonny." I said, taking her hand

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked, giggling at my enthusiasm.

"To watch a boring movie before the fun begins." I told her honestly.

"And what would this fun be, exactly?"

"Now, if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise."

"True." she said.

We got to the movie theater, which was really just two rows of fold-out chairs and a TV with a remote. A family of six was there. An old man, a blonde woman in her forties and her husband, and two twin girls that looked about seven.

"Mommy!" one of the girls said, "The other people are here! We can watch the movie now!"

The woman laughed and pressed play. We watched the boring movie for three minutes, and I was ready to kill myself. I was contemplating if I smashed through the window at the right angle…

But a piece of paper flew into my lap and interrupted my suicidal thoughts. I looked over and saw Sonny watching the movie intently. But a barely repressed smile was tugging at the edges of her lips, and I knew the note was from her. I unfolded the crumpled paper and read,

'I hope your not too against passing notes. I'm ready to gorge my eyes out with a spoon.'

She threw a pen at my lap. I looked over and saw her still watching the movie. That girl is good! I wrote on the same paper,

'Not against it at all. Thank you, actually. I was contemplating suicide.'

I threw it on her lap and watched her discreetly read my note and write her own. She passed it to me and I passed it back. Our conversation was this;

'How?'

'Jump out of the window?''

'No good. The glass might cut you up a bit, but we're on the first story.'

'Darn.'

'Yep, too bad.'

'Hey! That was an insult!'

'Yes, it was. Good job, Chad!'

'Hey, all of America would be upset if I died! Including you!'

'Not ALL of America.'

'But you would be, Sonny.'

'How about you just don't die, okay? That would end this argument.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good!'

'Have you ever played hangman?'

'Of course!'

'Let's play!'

'Okay!'

And then we played hangman until the boring movie was over. I couldn't tell you what it was about. But, I must say, Sonny and her purse that carries paper probably saved my life that day…

Anyway, the movie ended and a woman in a suit came in. She shot a glare at me and Sonny when she noticed the note we were passing, but she didn't say anything. Instead she put on a smile and with fake cheeriness said,

"Hello, visitors. My name is Lani, and I'll be your tour guide today. Please follow me."

We got up and Sonny whispered to me,

"Do I get to know what the fun part is yet?"

"Sonny, isn't it kind of obvious?" I whispered back.

"I tend to miss the obvious."

"We're going up to the top of the L.A. lighthouse."

"_Really?!"_ she said.

"Really." I said, smiling.

Sonny smiled back and I took her hand. We had to make this date believable, right?

We left the museum and walked about a fourth of a mile to get to the thing, and when we finally got there, it was huge! It extended off a cliff and was at least as tall as a nine story building. The tour guide talked to us again;

"I'll be waiting down here. Feel free to stay as long as you like. Though it may be scary, it is perfectly safe." She said, adding another sickly sweet smile.

"C'mon, Sonny!" I said, anxious to get to the top.

She gave me a small smile, and followed.

Once inside the lighthouse, we were immediately confronted by a tight, wooden spiraling stair case.

Sonny stood still, looking at the stairs with some apprehension.

"Want me to go first?" I suggested.

She nodded wordlessly. I set fourth and heard Sonny behind me. After a long climb, we had reached the open air. I walked out the door to a full view of the ocean.

Carefully, I walked forward and put a hand on the rusting gate keeping me from a deadly fall. The wind blew faster than it did on the ground, and whipped my hair around. I beamed at the beauty of it all.

"Isn't is amazing, Sonny?"

No response.

"Sonny?"

"Here." a frail sounding voice said from behind me.

I whipped around and saw a pale, shaking Sonny holding onto the doorframe for dear life.

"Sonny, what's wrong?!" I asked quickly, and worriedly.

"I'm just a little bit," Sonny took one hand off the door frame to indicate a little bit with her fingers, then returned to her death grip, "afraid of heights."

I sighed with relief. At least she wasn't in any serious danger.

"Why'd you come up here then?"

"You seemed so excited… I didn't want to spoil it."

"Sonny, I'd never want you to be uncomfortable. You should have just told me."

She shrugged, and shut her eyes tight. I took another look around.

"It's a killer view. It'd be a shame for you not to see it."

"I can see fine from here."

"Sonny, your eyes are still closed." I chuckled a little bit.

"So?" she squeaked.

"Sonny," I said seriously, "Do you trust me?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but I interrupted,

"No wise cracks, just honestly. Sonny Monroe, do you honestly trust me?"

"Yes." She said, equally serious.

I moved forward and put a protective arm around her.

"I wont let you fall."

"But-" she started.

"No buts. You trust me, and I wont let you fall."

"Okay." she said in a small voice.

I took a step forward and Sonny released her grip on the door and clung to me instead. I took another step forward, and she followed with a whimper. We continued like this until we reached the edge. I hugged Sonny from behind so I wouldn't block her view, then rested my head on her shoulder.

Sonny opened her eyes and let out a hesitant breath.

"It's beautiful." she said simply, and relaxed into my embrace. She looked around in innocent awe.

I had a sudden urge to say, 'Yes, you are', but that's lame even for the king of drama. We stood watching the waves for a while, until Sonny said,

"I really appreciate you forcing me to look, Chad. And I trust you not let me fall to my death, but can we please go down?"

"Of course."

I walked her back over to the door and then we released each other. Sonny looked at the stairs as if it were a three eyed monster.

"Want me to go first again?" I offered.

"If you don't mind…" she said.

We got to the ground and Sonny sank to her knees.

"Solid ground, thank God!" she whimpered.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry for doing that to you, if I had known-"

"Chad." she said, cutting me off. "That was a great experience. Thank you so much."

She got off her knees, and her velvet lips once again kissed my cheek.

"Well, then. You're welcome."

She laughed shakily.

"You're free to go back to the museum if you can find your way back." Lani piped in.

"Do you want to go grab some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sonny said enthusiastically.

Sonny POV (Late night)

We had been watching reruns of old sitcoms for the past three hours.

"Sonny?" Chad asked drowsily.

"Mhm?" I asked, also tired.

"Will you be my fake date to Selena's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Course, Chad." I mumbled.

Another Rosanne later I heard snoring next to me. I smiled lazily, and watched his face. It always looked so innocent and vulnerable when he slept.

"Sonny." he said.

I woke up a bit, thinking he had caught me watching him.

"Sonny." he moaned.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Had he just _moaned _my name? What kind of dream was he _having?_

"Sonny." he moaned louder.

Apparently the kind of dream where I got to star. I watched him moan my name in his sleep a bit longer before pulling a blanket over him and putting a pillow under his head.

I got into bed and decided that I wouldn't mention it. We had just became friends. No need to start anything.

But I couldn't help but realize, there wasn't one paparazzi on our date today.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yep, this was definitely a fluff chapter. Hope you liked it! This was the last major bought of channy fluff until….well, review and find out. ;) (I know, I'm evil)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have good new, and I have bad news. Bad news, I just found out the limit on the "Uncliche the Cliché" challenge is fifteen chapters, not twenty-five. There's NO way I can do what I want to do in four chapters, so I'm taking myself out of the competition. The good news is that now I can write as much as I'd like! So feel free to inspire me!! Lol. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a guy I've had a crush on for a while. (And by saying that I just made it so that no one I know can read this story) The reason he gets this dedication he'll never read is because he inspired the first bit. Part of it happened in real life, and me being me, I saw a perfect channy moment to write. **

**I just realized that I write really long, rambling author notes. If this bothers you, tell me, and I'll go find a diary to write to or something and stop bugging you guys with my thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Minion! Did you get the transfer of rights paper resigned?**

**Sorry, master.**

**So I'm back to square one?**

**Yes, Master.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

That was _some _dream last night. It was about the kiss scene on Mackenzie Falls at first, but then it just turned into just me and Sonny. Let's just say, in my dreams, Sonny is one heck of a kisser.

As nice as the dream was, I shouldn't be having those with Sonny in the room. I've been known to talk in my sleep. That could be…bad.

I groaned and looked at what had woken me up from my wonderful dream. A text from Portlyn.

'Send Sonny to me in twenty minutes. I'll get her ready for the party.'

I texted back,

'Fine. But don't kill her, please.'

My phone vibrated her response.

'I like Sonny.'

I saw that I fell asleep on the couch and Sonny had tried to make me comfortable with a pillow and a blanket. I got up and stretched. A little stiff from sleeping on a couch.

I walked over to my bed and looked down at the angelic, sleeping girl. I swept a stray lock out of her face.

"Sonny? Time to wake up."

"What time is it?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Nine." I said, glancing at the clock.

"No, thanks." she said incoherently.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't want to get up yet, and I don't have anything to do until Selena's party tonight. Let me sleep."

"Funny, Sonny. Portlyn wants you in a few minutes. She's going to help you get ready."

"I can get ready by myself!" she said, finally waking up, and sitting up in the bed.

"I know you can, but Portlyn wants you to do it together as some kind of bonding experience."

"She does?" Sonny asked, confused.

"She didn't sat that, exactly. But she demanded you get ready with her and she said she likes you." I told her.

"Oh, that's sweet of her." she said, getting up and digging through her suit case looking for something to wear that day.

She was taking so long picking out cloths, I threw a pillow at her.

"She wants you there in three minutes, so move faster."

"Gee, thanks. Throw a pillow at me why don't ya?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Sonny. I only did it cause I love you." I said casually, meaning I loved her as a friend.

But then I realized how that could sound. My face got red and I started to stutter,

"I mean…uh, er…um…you know what I mean!" I said fast and nervously.

Sonny laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Chad."

I let out my breath in relief, and laughed with her.

Sonny's POV

"Oo! Try this one on!" Portlyn said for the millionth time today, and threw a dress carelessly over the dressing room wall.

"Another one?!" I asked in clear distress from within the dressing room.

"Yes, another one! Don't you want to look hot at the party tonight?"

"Who's there to look hot for?" I asked, struggling with the zipper on a sparkly yellow one.

"Chad, of course!" Portlyn said from somewhere on the outside.

"But we're not really dating, you know that." I said, discarding the dress that made me look like a banana.

"Not yet," she said, then squealed and threw more fabric at me, "This is DEFINTLY it!"

Great, the one person that knew me and Chad weren't really dating thought we liked each other.

I smoothed the fabric of the newest addition to the overflowing dressing room. It was actually really cute. A simple red dress. It came down to my knees and had spaghetti straps. I slipped it on and it looked amazing on me!

"Hey, Portlyn?" I asked, escaping from the dressing room.

"Yeah?" she asked from behind a rack of cloths.

"I think this is the one."

She bobbed up and grinned.

"Chad'll die when he sees you."

I slipped back into the dressing room and changed into my cloths.

"Why would you think Chad likes me?" I asked curiously.

The King of drama crushing on a random? It was weird, and I was curious.

Okay, so maybe my crush also prompted me to ask….

"He's happier and nicer when you're around." I heard her say.

"Really?" I asked, a smile tugging up my lips.

"Yep. And he's started watching So Random!"

I laughed. "Now I know you're lying!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Chad would NEVER watch a silly comedy." I explained.

"Normally, no. But he's in love with you." she said, dead serious.

I came out clutching the winning dress and going to the cashier to pay.

"No way." I said, ending the conversation.

Chad's POV

I sat with my feet up watching TV. It wasn't anywhere as near as fun as it was with Sonny. I found myself missing her already. Which, considering she's been gone for only four hours, is bad. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do clingy.

I heard a knock on the door and perked up, hoping Sonny had come back early.

"Come in." I yelled.

The door opened, and my smile fell when I found out it was only Sonny's so-called friend.

"Tawni." I nodded politely.

"Chad." she said back.

"What? No Pooper or Chip Drama Pants?"

"Nope." she said, popping the P, "Where's Sonny?"

"Why do you care?" I said, crossing my arms and feeling protective of Sonny.

"I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"What are you, her secretary?" she glared and I glared back.

"About what." I repeated, not budging.

She sighed. "I want to apologize and ask her to come live with me again."

It felt like a dart hit my heart. Sonny would want to live with her over me in a second. And I couldn't let her leave me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I lied.

"Sonny doesn't want to talk to you, much less live with you!" I said harshly.

I saw tears form in the blondes eyes and her lips started quivering.

"She…doesn't?"

"No! Why would she?! You treated her like dirt!!!" I practically growled at her.

"Can't I hear that from her?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. Do you just want to upset her again? She'll say the same things I just did." I lied.

That was the final straw for Tawni. She ran out of my room in tears.

At that moment I had to admit something to myself. It wasn't hormones. I had a huge crush on Sonny Monroe, Queen Random.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Remember when I said that there was no more fluff until a big event happened? Apparently I lied. I have trouble writing SWAC without putting in a little fluff.**

**And the thing that happened in real life was the 'I love you ' thing. Except instead of a pillow it was a nail and I was supposed to catch it. (And we were volunteering in a school…) I hope I wrote it as cute as it was in my head.**

**Will Sonny find out that Chad lied? Will Chad tell Sonny about his new-found feelings? Review and find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky chapter thirteen brought writers block. So if this chapter sucks, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Master?**

**Yes, minion?**

**Is it bad if the captive escaped?**

**WHAT?!?!?!?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

I knocked on Portlyns door at exactly six O'clock. I may have been sitting outside for the past ten minutes watching the clock…. My life has gotten suddenly boring without Sonny there.

Portlyn opened the door a crack and giggled. I heard Sonny's giggle from inside.

"Yes, Chad?"

"You've held my date captive for long enough. Can I have her back now?"

"I guess." She said.

She swung the door open and revealed a stunning looking Sonny. She was wearing a red dress that showed off her tan and white smile. Her hair was curled and framed her face perfectly. That stupid dress showed just enough skin to make my imagination go wild.

I guess you could say I was staring. My eyes slowly found hers, and we intensely made eye contact.

"Are you checking me out, Cooper?" Sonny asked a cocked her eyebrow.

"What if I am, Monroe?"

"And you say you don't like each other!" Portlyn interrupted.

"What?!" I yelped, breaking the eye contact.

"Never mind, girl stuff." Portyln said, rolling her eyes.

I shrugged it off. Surely Portlyn wasn't referring to the crush I just came to terms with hours ago.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sonny, "The limo is here."

"Limo?!" Sonny asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. It's a red carpet event, Sonny."

"But….a LIMO?!?"

"Funny, Sonny." I chuckled, and held my hand.

She took it, and I lead her out to the waiting limo.

"Bye Portlyn, and thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I take it the bonding experience worked?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Sonny giggled, and I felt I was missing a joke.

"For a drama snob, Portlyns kind of fun…when she's not shopping." Sonny said, wincing at that last part.

"That's good."

We had reached the limo, and I opened the door for Sonny, before sliding in myself.

"So are any other drama snobs you know fun?" I teased.

Sonny didn't respond, instead she looked wildly around with wide eyes.

"Sonny?"

"What?" she asked, snapping back into reality.

I laughed. "You've never been in a limo before, have you?"

She shook her head with those giant brown eyes of hers. She looked so innocent. And I found innocence strangely hot on her.

"I told you that you look amazing, right?"

My comment had taken her by surprise, and she shook her head no.

"I haven't? What kind of date am I?" I teased.

"Fake." she squeaked. "You look nice too."

"Thanks." I said, genuinely happy.

We sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said out of the blue.

"What question?"

"Do you know any other fun drama snobs?"

"I know this one guy. He can be really nice half the time."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but the other half he's a mayor of Jerkslovakia!"

We both cracked up.

"You know Selena is going to gloat, right?" Sonny asked.

I thought about it. After what we put Selena through, she had every right to gloat.

"Yeah, probably. Maybe she'll be so excited about turning sixteen she'll forget?" I suggested.

"Not a chance."

We laughed again. I do that a lot around Sonny.

The limo pulled up to a red carpet leading to Selena's party. Paparazzi held back by two flimsy ropes were going wild. Some people call this the experience of a lifetime. I call it Monday.

"You ready?" I asked.

"MHKMH" Sonny responded incoherently.

I turned and saw a bug eyed Sonny.

"What's wrong?"

"So many people." she whispered.

"So?"

"What if I trip?"

I chuckled at her logic.

"I'll catch you before you fall."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready?" I asked, taking her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sorry, I know this is a sucky filler chapter. I just waited until 2 AM to write this, and I'm ready to pass out. I promise the next chapter will be very eventful, so I hope you enjoyed the peace while it lasted.**

**Oh, I thought you guys would find this funny. Remember that guy I told you about in the last chapter? Well, he offered to be my fake boyfriend in order to get this other guy to back off. Thought you guys would see the irony in that…..**

**So I'm going to bed. I'll post this in the morning…. So….I'll KNOW you love this story (or me?) when you review the crappy chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm writing this during daylight hours, so it should be better than the last one. If they're OOC, blame it on Lady Gaga. I probably shouldn't listen to her while writing this story… but I've decided something. Tell me if you disagree. I've spent the past few chapters trying to build on their friendship. Now I want to build on their sexual tension until they get together. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Master?**

**Yes Minion?**

**Can I be let out of this torture machine yet?Have we learned our lesson about letting TV stars with sparkly eyes out of the basement?**

**Yes, Master.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

I took Chad's hand and he pulled me out of the limo. I was immediately blinded by the bright lights of flash photography. I know I had a silly grin on my face.

"Chad! Chad! What's the thing you love most about Sonny?!" One reporter yelled and shoved a microphone in Chad's face.

Chad seemed unfazed and answered, "There are so many things, how could I choose?" and he smiled his heartthrob smile

"Chad! I hear there's a guest star on Mackenzie Falls next week! Who is it?" another reporter yelled.

"Some things must stay a surprise, but I think you all will be pleased with who it is. I know I was." Chad answered.

"Sonny!"

Did a reporter just call _me _out? Wow! That's a first….

"Sonny! I hear that dating Chad has driven a wedge between you and your fellow cast mates! Is that true?"

"Yes, I miss them a bunch. But I guess they never really loved me if they could just kick me out like they did…" I sniffed thinking about it.

Chad pulled me swiftly down the red carpet, ignoring all the other questions. A big, burley man checked our names off the list, and opened the door to the club for us.

The club was amazing! It was lightly lit by blue strobe lights. I looked at my arm and saw the glitter Portlyn had dusted on me earlier was making me look almost supernatural.

There were bodies pressed up against each other everywhere, dancing sexily. The music had a sultry, high-beat feel. I felt pleasant anticipation swell up in my stomach.

Chad laughed, and it startled me. This wasn't exactly a laughing place.

"What?"

"You look like a fairy!"

"I do not!"

"You SO do. It's that weird glitter. But I think the fairy look works for you. You look…hot."

"Thanks." I said, and blushed. CDC had just said I look hot.

We stood there watching others dance and a new song came on. It had the same sultry feel of the others.

"Wanna dance?" Chad asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. I love to dance!

Chad lead me to a clearing on the dance floor. He pulled me close to him. And when I say close, I mean _close._ We were pressed up against each other, and Chad started swaying to the beat. His movement forced me to sway too.

The pleasant anxiety feeling came back.

"Chad? Aren't we dancing a little….close."

"Not really." he said bending down to talk right into my ear, his breath teasing my neck. "Look around. Besides, we're supposed to be dating."

I looked around and saw he was right. All the other couples seemed to be grinding. At least we weren't doing that.

"But-" I started.

"But what?" he whispered into my ear, earning Goosebumps.

I'm not sure if it was Chad's closeness, or the atmosphere, but the truth came out of my mouth.

"I think I like it."

"Excuse me?" Chad asked, incredulous.

"Being close to you, I like it."

Chad smirked and I smirked back.

"Well God forbid you actually enjoy tonight." Chad's eyes glinted with mischief, which I knew was bad…. Or good. Depending on how you look at it. "I wonder if you would dislike grinding."

I saw his smirk before he twirled me around quickly to where he was behind me.

"Chad!" I yelped in protest.

"What is it, Sonny?" he asked from behind me, putting his hands on my hips.

"I…don't know…how to grind." I muttered, embarrassed.

I heard Chad chuckle, then said, "Don't worry, it doesn't take any skill. Just go with the flow."

"But-" I started before Chad interrupted me for the second time that night.

"Sonny, do you remember when you said you could be bad sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

I couldn't bare to turn down a challenge, especially from Chad. Or maybe I secretly wanted to try this.

Either way, I just decided to go with the flow, and it was as easy as Chad said.

Being that close to Chad was sweet torture. Part of me was perfectly content at that moment. The other part of me wanted more. The confliction only added to the wickedness of the situation.

After a few songs we were both hot and thirsty, so we went over to the refreshments table, hand and hand.

I grabbed a cup of punch and gulped it down. I gripped the table and tried to catch my breath. Chad decided to take advantage of my position, and put his arms on either side of my body.

"Admit it, Monroe. You enjoyed yourself."

"Make me." I smirked at him….flirting.

"Oh, you don't think I ca-

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper."

We turned startled by the familiar voice. There stood a very smug Selena Gomez. She was wearing a silver dress and a smirk.

"Do you have something to say to me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed, and ran up to hug her.

She laughed and returned my hug. I stepped back and took Chad's hand in mine.

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked.

She gestured to our intertwined hands. Something in my brain clicked and I realized what she was talking about.

"You were right and we were wrong." Chad said, sighing.

"You got that right. Next time, remember it!"

We chatted for a while, then Selena finally said,

"Well, guys. I've got some other guests to attend to! Have fun!" and left us.

"She's so nice." I said.

Chad started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just have someone I want you to meet." Chad said, barely containing his laughs.

He lead me to non other than Aaron Carter. When I saw him, I wanted to kill myself right then and there. Apparently Chad had remembered about my young crush.

"Aaron, my man." Chad said, and patted him on the back.

"CDC! Great seeing you man!"

"Aaron, this is Sonny. She's a BIG fan." Chad teased.

"Well, I'm a _big_ fan of yours too." Aaron said, making it seem suggestive.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at my shoes.

"What do you say we get a hotel room later and I show you how _big _of a fan I am." Aaron said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Chad slapped it away.

"NOT cool, man. Sonny is OFF limits. Leave her alone or I'll have to make you!" Chad took a half step protectively in front of me.

"Hey, hey. I'm cool man. Didn't know Sonny was your lady."

"Just BACK off!" Chad practically growled.

He snatched my hand and pulled me off in another direction.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"No one gets to make you feel uncomfortably except me. Besides, Aarons an ass." Chad said.

"Thanks." I said, touched by his caring.

"Anytime, Sonshine." he teased.

We sat watching the party for a bit, until Chad got distracted.

"Sonny, I really hate to do this to you, but would you mind if I left you for a second?"

"Of course not. But why?"

"I just say George, and I need to talk to him about something really quick."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I said.

Chad ran off and I looked around for anyone I know. There, only a few feet away, were my cast mates, staring straight at me. And Tawni made a beeline toward me.

"Sonny, I can't believe you pulled that trick with the paparazzi!" Tawni screeched.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You made us into the bad guys! You acted like we hate you!!"

"But you do." I said.

"Sonny! I actually came to apologize!! Do you know how HUGE that is for me?!"

"You never tried to apologize."

"Yes, I did. But your _boyfriend _said that you didn't want to hear it!" she said, more calmly.

"But…Chad…never…"

"I came by earlier today to beg you to come live with me again."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Sonny. I miss you. I wasn't even mad about you dating Chad. None of us were. We knew it would happen eventually. We were just upset that we had to find out from some trashy tabloid. And then you lied to us and said you weren't dating him!"

"Tawni, I'm sorry. I see how that could look. But we really are just fake dating. Chad lied in an interview, and Mr. Condor saw it as an opportunity to get publicity. We couldn't say no!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry too, Sonny. I should have listened. When you finally do date Chad, though, please tell me."

"We're just friends Tawni."

We sat there in happy silence.

"Hug?" I asked, holding my arms out to her.

"Just this once." she said, hugging me.

We hugged for a bit before breaking away, grinning hugely at each other.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me. I have to go kill Chad Dylan Cooper."

--**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MUHAHAHA!!!! Cliffy! But I put a lot of effort in this chapter, so please review and tell me it was worth it. **

**Oh! I still have two essays to write before Monday. Queen of last minute, right? Well, today is my last day of volunteering, so I'll be able to get it done on time. Just in case you guys were wondering…and I'm going to see my crush in a few hours. Wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the late update. My login wasn't working for some reason. It wouldn't let me update...sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**I'm starting high school tomorrow. Freshman! :D Wish me luck!! And I don't have the next chapter written. So........ please forgive me. :) And if you don't hate me wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: My minion is…injured right now. So it is my job to tell you I own nothing….yet. And if anyone has a spare minion lying around….donations accepted. ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

"Sorry, Chad. But we need the kiss scene." George said.

I sighed and ran a hand frustrated through my hair.

"But I just don't think Sonny is comfortable with it."

"Well, this party isn't exactly the right place to talk about it. Bring Sonny to my office tomorrow and-"

"No, Sonny can't know. She'd deny it. She just wants to prove that she's a real actor, but I know she's not comfortable. I know it."

"Well, Chad-" he started, but stopped to watch something behind me.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a pissed Sonny. I got immediately worried.

"What's wrong Sonny?! That jerk Aaron didn't try to feel you up again, did he?! I swear to god I'll punch him SO hard…"

"No, Chad." she said in an eerie voice. As if she was trying to be pleasant while she wanted to bash my face in. "I need to talk to you if you could finish this tomorrow."

"Go ahead. Have fun, kids." George said.

Sonny grabbed my arm and dragged me away into a hallway. She was squeezing a little tighter than necessary. When we reached a spot she found suitable, she let go of my arm and pushed me forward, as if she wanted to fling me into a wall.

"What's wrong Sonny?" I asked, rubbing my now red arm.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! YOU'RE what's wrong Chad!"

"What?"

"I talked to Tawni." she glared.

"Oh." Crap.

"Chad Dylan Cooper-"She started, and then closed her eyes as if she was trying to keep herself in check.

I didn't like the way she said my full name. It seemed more like an accusation than an identification.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she said again, "What is wrong with you? Do you hate me?"

"Hate you!?! No! Sonny, I could never hate you!"

"Then why do you keep doing this to me." she, whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sonny, I didn't mean to."

"And yet you did." she said in a soft voice.

"I..I don't know why I did it."

"It's because you're a jerk!" She suddenly yelled. "You always were, and you always will be!"

That hurt me, bad. I had grown to trust Sonny. I trusted her enough to show my nice side. For her to call me a jerk after that was….a psychotic trigger. At that moment my heart froze over.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" I said in a bitterly sarcastic voice.

"Don't you use that line on me!"

"Why not? I'm a jerk. Always was, always will be." I screamed.

"Yes, you are."

"Well, then I guess we should go back to the party." I said coolly.

"We should."

"Fine." I growled.

"Fine!" she glared.

"GOOD!" I yelled, annoyed that we were using our flirting lines in a fight.

"GOOD!" she yelled back.

"Give me your hand" I snapped.

"Why?" she asked taken by surprise.

"We're dating, remember?"

"Right." she said more calmly.

She gave me her hand. We got to the entrance and stopped. I looked over and say her glowering into empty space. I sighed.

"Put on a fake smile. You should at least be happy you made up with your randoms."

"Don't tell me what to be happy about!" she snapped.

"Well, you don't have to live with me anymore. You should be happy about that."

I was upset about it. As mad as I was at Sonny, she made my life more fun. And I liked her. I really, really liked her.

"And I'm sure your ecstatic about that." she said with…hurt in her voice?

"Whatever." I said, and dragged her into the party room.

Sonny went immediately to her friends, and I sat down in one of the wall-flower chairs, watching them. Sonny laughed and it shook her whole body. Seeing her happy started to melt away my anger, and I could only watch, mesmerized.

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

She laughed and my heart sung out.

She danced and my heart pumped to her rhythm.

And I came to a conclusion. I was in love with her.

"What are you doing?" a voice said.

I jumped and swung around, only to see Portlyn in the chair next to me.

"I'm watching her." I answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because she's beautiful."

Portlyn giggled. "Why aren't you over there with her?"

"She hates me."

"Take it from the girl who spent all day with her. She doesn't hate you."

"I screwed up bad."

"Then fix it."

Leave it to Portlyn to point out the obvious. Then again, leave it to me to _miss _the obvious.

We sat in silence until I finally broke it.

"I'm going to tell you something, and it HAS to stay a secret."

"Shoot."

"I'm in love with her."

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for some bad response, but I only got laughter.

"Duh! God, Chad! I didn't know you were THAT dumb!"

"Well, then Ms. Know-it-all, what do I do?" I asked, irritated.

"Tell her."

Yes, leave it to Portlyn to point out the obvious.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another cliffy! YAY! :D Don't you guys love me SOO much. Lol. You may hate me now, and by next chapter, you'll either **_**really **_**love me, or **_**really **_**hate me! **

**But for this chapter….review. Please! I love hearing from you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My high school experience so far has sucked. I'm taking IB classes if you know the program. My first day started with spilling coffee on a teacher, not being able to open my locker (STILL can't), and everyone was very unfriendly, teachers AND students. People who say these are the best days of your life are wrong, I miss middle school.**

**ANYWAY, now that I'm done with that rant, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the super late update. I'm trying to write as much as I can, but I have a LOT of homework. One of my teachers flat out told us we would be sleeping six hours a night and we STILL wouldn't get all of our homework done some days. (See what I mean about unfriendly teachers?) I almost had a nervous breakdown…..**

**I just HAD to take the most advanced classes I could…. So I wont be updating like I used to, but I'll update when I can. I'm REALLY sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Master?**

**Minion! You're back from the I.C.U!!**

**You're the one who put me there.**

**Well, you shouldn't have lost Sterling Knight! You're first job is to get him back!**

**Yes, Master.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

"Sonny, we have to talk about this." I told her.

She raced through my room packing her bags. She hadn't even looked at me since our argument. The limo ride home had been awkward at best.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked in a cold voice, "You're a jerk. We both agreed. It's not your fault I expected more from you."

I tried to hide how much that statement hurt me, but Sonny saw it the second she looked at me. Remorse flickered on her face.

"Chad, I'm sorry. But for a while there I forgot that we're on rival shows and that we hate each other." she said softly.

Ouch. After everything how could she think I hate her? And she hates me? Ouch…

"Sonny, I could never hate you."

"Chad-" she started in a tone that told me she was going to say something about how I treat her.

"No, Sonny. If I treat you badly it's because I'm a jerk or an idiot or whatever. No one could hate you."

She smiled sadly.

"I don't hate you either."

"Good."

"Good." she repeated.

"So we're good?"

"No." she said.

"What?"

"Chad. You've hurt me too much. This isn't a healthy friendship for me."

I frowned and realized she was right.

"Good-bye Chad."

She gave me a quick hug while I stood stiff in shock. My Sunshine was leaving my life.

Damn it! I wont let her!

She put her hand on the door.

"Damn it, Sonny! Don't you dare leave!" I yelled.

She turned to me shocked.

"Why not?"

"You're not leaving until we fix this." I practically growled.

"Why do you care?" she asked sadly.

In my blind, frantic state I put an arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She swung around and her lips slammed into mine.

Her eyes opened in shock but fluttered closed as her arms intertwined around my neck.

Our kiss started out fierce and heated, our lips moved furiously against each other. But then I realized this was Sonny in my arms. _Sonny. _This soft warm body in my arms had the power to break my heart or make me the happiest man on earth. _Sonny._

She melted into my arms and I into hers. I pulled her as close to me as possible. We both smiled into the kiss.

But I wanted more. I licked her bottom lip requesting entrance.

She put both arms on my chest and pushed gently. Reluctantly, I removed my lips from hers.

"Chad, I've never kissed anyone _that _way before. I don't know if I'll be good…" she bit her bottom lip and looked away.

I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Sonny, I couldn't care less."

She looked back up at me through her lashes and I pulled her back to me. This time she granted me entrance.

Our tongues explored each others mouths. Sonny tasted like happiness, but that could just be the sentiment of the situation clouding my judgment….er, taste buds.

Slowly I moved us to the couch. Gently I pushed her down and climbed on top of her. My arms were running up and down her sides, and the shirt she had changed into when we got back was ridding up, exposing a sliver of skin. Sonny had her hands in my hair, combing gently through it.

For someone who had never done this before, she was awfully good at it.

I ran a hand across the sliver of exposed stomach and she gasped. I smiled again into the kiss.

Eventually we had to break away from each other. We stayed in our prior position just beaming at each other. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her disheveled hair and a silly grin. I captured a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

But the her face flickered with emotion and she shot out from under me.

"Crap, crap, crap." she muttered to herself.

"What's wrong Sonny?"

"I just made a huge mistake!"

I felt my heart sink to my butt.

"W-what?"

"That kiss?!?! What did I just do!?" she groaned to herself and started shaking her head frantically.

"B-but-"

"I've got to go!"

She grabbed her bag and darted for the door. I grabbed her arm, and said something I really didn't want to, but had to if we were to keep any friendship.

"If this will make things…weird, lets just pretend it was practice for Mackenzie Falls."

She kept shaking her head and I could tell she was close to tears.

"Sonny." I put an arm on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Don't." She said, and ran out my door.

I wanted to go comfort her, but I knew I was the one making her cry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll let you guys in on a secret. I've never kissed a guy **_**that**_** way either. So this was super hard to write. If you have any suggestions to make it better in my writing…**

**Sorry if it was short. It's a miracle I had time to write this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry again for the late update. To be fair I have a really good excuse. High school has given me….swine flu. And it's hard to write when you're either puking your guts out or sleeping. But I'm still sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Master?**

**Yes, Minion?**

**I didn't find Sterling Knight but-**

**WHAT?!?!**

**BUT I found Demi Lovato.**

***Faints***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

I hid sleeping in Zora's sarcophagus. It's actually pretty roomy in there and I didn't want to deal with Tawni's questions yet. I did spend a few nights with the enemy after all.

While trying to get to sleep, I kept touching my lips. The lips that were touching Chad Dylan Coopers only hours ago.

The idea it self was impossible.

Not to say that it wasn't one of the most magical experiences of my life. But it was a one time deal.

As amazing as it was I couldn't be one of Chad's slutty make out partners. It'd be great for a week, but then he'd get sick of me and I'd never see him. And unlike all of those sluts lusting after Chad's body, I actually care about him.

So I ran from him. And he did something that utterly broke my heart. He told me it was practice. Maybe he used me…

But the Chad I know wouldn't do that. I'm to confused to think straight. I need another opinion.

I fished my cell out of my pocket, popping out of the sarcophagus and plunking down on the sofa. I dialed speed dial 1.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Lucy?"

"Sonny!" She said, perking up. "Not that I'm not glad that you called me, but why are you calling me at three in the morning after ignoring me for days?"

Oops. Forgot about the time difference. But I call her every day! I may have missed…a few. Okay, so I haven't had the time to call her since the whole Chad incident started. He can distract a girl….

"I'm so sorry Lu-lu! I've been a little distracted lately…"

"With someone blonde haired and yummy? I've heard."

"Chad? Well, kinda…it's a long story."

"I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Is he a good kisser?"

We both giggled into the phone.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"So you did kiss him!" she squealed.

"Maybe…" I teased.

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"Well was it a M-ua! Or a Muuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaah?"

I giggled again.

"Both."

"BOTH?!" she yelled with excitement.

"Yep."

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked again.

I sighed but finally answered.

"Amazing…but it's not like I have much experience in that department…"

"DETAILS! I need details! Oh my God! I can't believe my best friend is going out with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Not exactly…." I hinted.

Lucy stayed silent waiting for me to continue.

"It's a long story." I warned.

"I'm already awake." she said in a clear go ahead voice.

So I told her the whole story, even including certain things from before the interview, such as our daily bickering, or the weird beard incident. She occasionally grunted to let me know she was listening, but mainly stayed quite while I poured my heart out. Finally I was done a we stayed silent for a moment before Lucy erupted with,

"Aww! Sonny is in love!"

She did NOT just use the L word.

"I am not! It's just a silly crush, it'll pass!"

"Sonny, I know you. This isn't your usual crush."

"It…isn't?" I asked. Lucy is always right about these things.

"Sonny, you called me in the middle of the night to talk about him for an hour! Does that sound like a normal crush?"

It sounded bad when she put it that way. But I couldn't come up with any other way to phrase it.

"Well…no."

"You love him." she stated in her bossy voice.

"I love him." I repeated obediently in a monotone voice, not fully grasping what I was admitting to.

I had been doing such a good job of ignoring any deep emotions until I called Lucy.

"You will tell him." she said.

"I will tell him." I repeated as if hypnotized.

"Good, now as much as I love talking to you, I have school in a few hours. And teachers generally don't like you sleeping through class. But don't get so wrapped up with your hot boyfriend that you forget to call me again….preferably during daylight hours. But I'm not picky."

"Don't worry Luce." I said, feeling guilty for not calling in so long.

"Love ya!"

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and made a nice nest on the couch. Tomorrow we were shooting the big kiss scene at Mackenzie Falls. And tomorrow I'm telling Chad I love him.

Oh. My. God!

I'm in love with Chad Dylan FREAKING Cooper!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my writing, raw. No revision. Hope it's not too bad. And hopefully I'll get the next chapter to you fast. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm better! :D And I feel SO bad about giving you so many crappy chapters in a row, so I'm blowing off homework and makeup work. (Which there is LOTS of) and I'm putting a lot of effort into this one. **

**I'm sorry if lately my authors notes have seemed a little whiny lately. Honesty, I haven't been very happy lately. I really miss my friends and teachers from middle school, and it seems like all I do anymore is some form of school work. In short, I don't handle change very well. But I'm making a conscious decision to be more optimistic. If I can't smile for real, the least I can do is fake it, right? So, hopefully, the undertones of mopeyness will go away.**

**Disclaimer: Demi?**

**PLEASE! Just let me go!**

**Sorry, but I can't do that.**

**What do you want from me!!**

**I'm kidnapping Sterling Knight again too. And, then, Channy WILL happen! MUHAHAHA!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad's POV

_Mackenzie kisses Summer._

_Mackenzie kisses Summer._

_Mackenzie kisses Summer._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. The lines from the script played in my mind on repeat.

George had refused to change the script. I have the pleasure of kissing Ms. Sonny Monroe…again.

The only problem is how to do it without making myself go insane. She had obviously rejected me last night. As much as I wanted to kiss her again, I knew I'd have to deal with her clear distaste….again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and tore my eyes away from the cursed script.

"Sonny's here." Portlyn whispered.

I looked over to find her laughing at something Devon said.

"So?" I scoffed.

"Just thought you'd want to find a breath mint or something." she laughed and skipped away.

I huffed into my hand and smelt my breath. It was fine. Chad Dylan Cooper never has bad breath.

"Chad, it's time for the big scene." George called anxiously.

I looked at his flushed red, excited face and wanted to punch it. He was getting off on this. Pervert.

I waltzed onto the stage with my hands in my pockets, barely glancing at Sonny. She was wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform that made her look so cute….

Snap out of it Chad.

"So we know the scene, show me chemistry! Embarrass us!" George directed.

"And…..action!"

We got through most of the scene without incident. Then we got to the hard part.

I snaked my arm around Sonny's waist, trying to keep at least two feet between us. Sonny paled and her eyes widened as if she were trapped.

"I don't care." she attempted to act, but she sounded to hesitant to pass for Summer.

I leaned in the kiss too slowly to seem natural. Sonny moved her arms to lightly touch my shoulders. I cringed under her touch.

"Cut!" George yelled.

We broke apart so fast that I almost fell backwards.

George sighed with frustration.

"Let's try it again, and this time try not to act like you're disgusted by each other."

We ran through the scene again. And, again, George stopped us before the kiss.

"STOP! I don't know what's wrong with you two, but you have five minutes to work it out!" he said and stopped away, very mad.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away from Sonny.

"So I guess we should talk."

"I guess." she mumbled.

"C'mon." I said.

I turned and walked towards my dressing room, not looking to see if Sonny was following.

When we finally got there I found that she had, in fact, followed me. Part of me was ecstatic and the other part was terrified.

"So…" she muttered.

"So…" I mumbled.

"Can you at least pretend to be attracted to me?" she asked, sounding a little broken.

"Huh?" that wasn't the problem…she had to know that.

"I know that it wont happen in real life or anything, but you are supposed to be a good actor…"

"Sonny." I said, trying to get her to listen, but she ignored me.

"And this _is _your show, no skin off my back if you can't even _pretend _to like me…"

"Sonny." I said a little louder, but she still ignored me.

"I don't see why it's so hard. I know I'm not exactly as pretty as Portlyn, but I don't think I'm repulsive…"

"Sonny!" I practically yelled.

"I suppose she's probably a better kisser…"

"But I don't love her."

Shit. Did that just slip out? Great move, Chad. GREAT move!

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

I honestly considered lying. Or maybe questioning her hearing. But the truth seemed like the best thing at the time.

"I love _you_, Sonny Monroe. More than I should. More than is healthy. And this whole thing is killing me. Being able to hold you and kiss you and knowing it's all fake. It's killing me."

Her eye's widened and her jaw dropped. After a long pause, I realized that I needed to get out of there, ASAP.

"Shit." I muttered, and dashed out of the room, back onto the set.

"Chad!" George cooed when he saw me, "How is my favorite couple?"

I gave him a death glare and continued moving towards the set.

"Let's just get this over with." I said to no one in particular.

Sonny showed up a few seconds later, absolutely beaming. I never took her as a girl who took pleasure in breaking hearts.

"And….ACTION!"

We worked through the scene, and Sonny was acting much better than before. She was very convincing, and I fed off her energy.

We got to the kiss part again.

"I don't care." she said confidently, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

I hesitated, and Sonny noticed. So she grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her.

At first I was surprised, but I got over it fast and moved my lips against hers.

The moment didn't feel like Summer and Mackenzie. It felt like Sonny and Chad.

"Cut, wrap, print!" George yelled. I regretfully broke away from Sonny. She looked at me with a small smile.

"That was PERFECT!" George gushed. "Very hot. A huge change from earlier! I'll never get teenagers…" he practically skipped away to the editing room.

I looked back at Sonny silently. She was beaming at me again.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I snapped.

"No. You're perfect." she whispered, still staring.

"Than what is it?" I said irritably.

"I think we need to talk." she said, still whispering.

"Do we?" I challenged.

She smiled and took my hand. I felt a bolt of electricity run through me.

She lead me through the backdoor of the studio into the parking lot. She just stood smiling at me.

"What do we need to talk about?"

She just kept smiling and staring intently at me.

"Earth to Sonny."

I waved a hand in front of her face and she just giggled.

"I know I'm probably a freak show right now. I'm a heart throb who just admitted his love for his arch enemy, but you don't need to laugh. I know you don't feel the same way…" I muttered dejectedly.

"I love you too, you idiot." Sonny said quietly.

"Did you just say..?"

"I love you? Yes." she said, and my heart felt suddenly light. "I love you." she repeated. "I'll say it a million times if you need me too. I love you, I love you, I love you-"

As much as I loved hearing her say that, I could think of much more pressing matters her lips were needed for…

I smash my lips down on hers. We both smiled into the kiss. She threw her slender arms readily around my neck.

I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled, but our lips barely broke contact. I pushed her against the wall, trying to keep as little distance between our bodies as possible.

She broke away first, gasping for breath. I moved to her ear and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said a bit breathlessly.

I leaned down and kissed her again, this time pressing for entrance into her mouth, which she readily allowed. Our tongues danced together before we had to break away again for air.

This time I trailed wet kisses down to her neck, nibbling softly. Sonny moaned under me. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard, and I resolved to hear it again soon, but she pushed against my chest, telling me to stop.

I stopped reluctantly and rested my forehead against hers. She was blushing a deep shade of crimson with embarrassment.

"S-s-sorry." she stuttered.

"For what?" I asked, confused, and took a step back to allow her space.

"For…well…umm…you know. Don't make me say it." She mumbled, looking at the concrete floor.

"I honestly don't, Sonny."

She mumbled something too low for me to hear.

"Sonny, I can't hear you."

"For moaning." she said clear enough for me to hear, looking at everything except me, and still blushing.

I chuckled and she looked up startled.

"Don't be. It was incredibly sexy."

She blushed even more, but smiled and looked me in the eye.

I then realized we had both overlooked a crucial detail.

"I really hope I know the answer, but I'm going to ask you anyway."

"What?"

"Sonny Monroe, will you be my girlfriend? Not the fake kind, the real deal?"

"Of course!" she jumped up and hugged me again.

I couldn't imagine anyone being happier than I was at that moment.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did you love it? Hate it? It was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I haven't updated in so long that I decided to just combine them. **

**This isn't the end. I hate it when authors end the story just when they get together. I love seeing them as a couple! But there IS only a few more chapters left…and I think they're going to be pretty funny. So please don't take SWAC of More fake dating off your updates list just yet…**


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't remember the last time I wrote….sorry. Schools been hell and homeworks been worse.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, Demi?**

**What?**

**You're MINE! MUHAHAHAHA!!!**

**No I'm not.**

***sniff***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny's POV

"SONNY MONROE!!!"

I sighed and put down the nail filer. Tawni was having her daily fit.

"Yes?" I asked.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Tawni, be quieter. We don't want anyone calling security again. Now what did I do?"

She gave me the meanest glare she could muster and threw a magazine in my lap. I groaned remembering what happened last time she did that. I looked down to find Chad and I on the cover.

'Hollywood Bad boy Chad using good girl Sonny for Sex?'

There was a picture of Chad and I grinding at Selena's birthday and a picture of the heated make out session in the back of Condor studios. I blushed furiously.

"I know what this must look like Tawni, but I promise I didn't sleep with-"

"Oh, I don't care about that. You took the COVER of Tween Weekly! I've NEVER done that! I thought you didn't want to upstage me! TRAITOR!"

"Do you really think I _Wanted _this?!" I asked her.

I love Tawni, but she can be unbelievably vain sometimes.

"Well…maybe?"

"I didn't. I'd never want to upstage you. You're my friend."

"Oh, okay." she smiled at me and took the nail filer I had previously been using.

I watched her happily file at her nails before realizing that I should probably warn Chad about this rumor.

"Well, I should probably go warn Chad about this…"

Tawni didn't even lookup from her nails as she responded.

"Go, go! Just don't get pregnant and ruin the show!"

I sighed and left, giving up on her. She was a lost cause.

I walked quickly to Chads door and let myself in.

I gasped at what I saw.

Chad was on his couch. His head was between his knees and he was tugging at his mussed hair.

"Chad?" I asked softly, walking towards him.

He didn't move an inch. I sat next to him and softly rubbed his back. I could feel him breathing deeply underneath my hand.

"Chad?" I asked again.

He still didn't reply.

"Chad!" I said more demanding, and forced his head to face mine.

His eyes were bloodshot and his whole face was blotchy red as if he was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked more gently.

"I'm sorry, Sonny" he said in a very hoarse voice.

"For what?" I asked, a hint of panic leaking into my voice.

He wouldn't break up with me, would he?

He pointed a shaking hand towards the same magazine Tawni had showed me earlier. I gave it a confused look, which he noticed.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe my bad-boy reputation is leaking over onto you. And I can not BELIEVE that anyone could even think that I would use you for sex. You know that, right?"

I gaped at him. That was what had him upset? I've been in Hollywood for much less time than he has, and even I ignore stupid rumors.

Apparently I didn't answer quick enough for him because he went back to his prior position, blocking me out.

"I know that Chad." I told him lightly. "You don't need to be so upset."

He stayed still.

"C'mon, Chad. Join the land of the living and talk to me."

I shook him, but he stayed in his ball.

"Chad, I'm warning you. Look at me or else…"

I sighed. I didn't want to pull out my secret weapon, but he was forcing me to.

I positioned my hands at him feet and started tickling him mercilessly. He unfurled and I started attacking his stomach, straddling him. He was laughing like a maniac under me.

"Okay, you win!" he said in-between chuckles.

I moved to the side and he got up, and looked intently in my eyes.

"You're amazing, Monroe. Absolutely amazing, You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better." he said and gave me a genuine smile.

I smiled back at him, and leaned in to kiss him. Just as my lips brushed his, I heard his door open and a cold voice say,

"So you're the little whore my Chaddy's been sleeping with."

I whipped around and was met by the hawk-like eyes of a woman that looked like she was in her mid-forties. She had a pinched face and was scowling at me. She was wearing a pink Juicy Couture track suit and looked, quite frankly, like a bitch.

I looked over at Chad who was wearing a look of sheepishness.

"Hi. Mom." he muttered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dramatic, right? There's about three more chapters left, and hopefully I'll get them out faster.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry guys! I doubt anyone is still reading, but if anyone is, I know I owe it to you to finish the story. I haven't written in so long because I've been….fighting depression. Which has come with the lovely side-effects of self-injury, sexual promiscuity, and a bit of substance abuse. Suffice to say, I haven't been very "sonny" lately. But I'm going to try to finish this story off for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: You will all be glad to know that in my extended absence, I have captured the whole entire world only to find out the Sonny and Chad are really having a secret affair, so channy DOES exist…..anyone want the rest of the world? I don't need it anymore….**

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper!" I said, scrambling to get off her son.

I succeeded in an upright position and awkwardly held my hand out for her to shake, managing a sonny original smile. She merely glanced at my hand and said,

"You can go now."

I gaped at her, and was about to scurry off when I felt Chad's are engulf my waist, holding my firmly in place. I turned around to see him forcing a smile.

"Mom," he said, his voice a bit weary already, "This is Sonny."

"I now who she is," the vile woman spit back. "I thought we could have a mother-son day. Maybe go out for lunch?"

"Of course, Mom! I was thinking its about time you and Sonny get to know-"

"She's not coming." Mrs. Cooper interrupted Chad's enthusiasm.

I shrank further and further into my wonderful boyfriends arms.

"She is if I am." Chad said through his teeth,

"Why do you want your little slut to come along? As long as she doesn't get pregnant, I don't care if you too sleep together, but I don't want her interfering." the woman glared a hole through me as I fought back tears, trying not to open my mouth.

"Mom. Sonny is very important to me. You'll have to learn to like her. Which really shouldn't be hard if you give her a chance, she's amazing. And we are NO having sex." he kissed the top of my head and I melted back into his arms, knowing he'd protect me, but still a little annoyed with the extremely judgmental woman in front of me.

"Please. You're a teenage boy. I'm not stupid. Besides, I read the tabloids!"

"Mom, trust me. I care about Sonny a lot! I'd never push her into anything that could hurt her! And since when do you believe tabloids?"

She looked at both of us is angry disbelief. Then snapped,

"Meet me out front in ten minutes." and stormed out.

I turned around to face Chad.

"You're mom is…nice?" I said hesitantly.

He chuckled. "It's okay, she's not very nice. I know that. She'll be better once she gets to know you and loves you like I do."

I smiled and pulled him close to me.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you." He mumbled into my hair.

I gave him a long, hard kiss square on the lips.

"No," I said, breathless, "Better now than later."

"Okay." he shrugged and smirked, "You're head."

I stuck my tongue out at him and a playful glint entered his eyes.

"You sure you want to go out with her instead of stay in with me?"

"No!" I laughed, "But we don't have much a choice.

He pouted a little bit but said, "Fine."

"Fine." I said back, not being able to resist our old game.

"Good." he said back.

"Good." I said, giggling a little.

He pulled me in for one last kiss, than led me outside where the wicked witch of California was waiting for us.

* * *

**I'll upload another chapter soon. Sorry if its not very good. I'm a bit rusty.**


End file.
